Shattered Glass
by katesmak
Summary: What really hides behind the glass of a mirror? None know. Do the nations want to find out the truth? Honestly no. And when they do are they going to wish that they hadn't? Probably. But it's too late, the 2p!s begin to make their move and the countries have no way to stop them except play the game through, follow the rules and hopefully stay alive in the meantime.
1. Chapter 1: In The Mirrors

**Okay so I decided to write this (though I should be working on my other one) because I've suddenly been hooked on the 2p! Hetalia characters... I absolutely love 2p!Italy, I find him so cute for some reason.**

**Well I just hope you enjoy!  
**

**I do not own Hetalia or the 2p! Though I wish I did...**

* * *

Feliciano shivered, he was so cold, he couldn't figure out why though, when he had gone to sleep he had been all warm snuggled up to Ludwig. Though the blonde nation had been asleep at the time when Feli had decided that Ludwig's bed looked comfortable than his own, not that Ludwig was surprised by it anymore.

Getting out of the bed slowly, he was still fighting off sleep, to him it was too early to be awake, especially if Ludwig was still asleep, the chilly Italian realized why he was so cold and pouted. Ludwig was hogging all the blankets again, Feli sighed and made his way to the closet that held all the extra blankets, though before he got to the door something strange in the mirror caught his eyes and drew his attention.

Tilting his head Feliciano approached the strange reflective surface, what he saw though was not the normal reflection that would have been there, a different room was refleted, nothing like the one he knew he was in.

Well that was not entirely true, the layout was the same, there was the bed that was pressed to the wall and the small nightstand beside it, the dresser on the opposite wall, but instead of the oak wood that he knew these were made of the wood furniture in the mirror had a much darker coloring. Not only was that the same but Ludwig was right there in the bed where he usually lay right against the wall leaving the other side empty as if he was always expecting Feli to appear sometime in the night.

The only thing different about Ludwig in the mirror was the small sliver of a scar he could see on his cheek, which Feliciano was sure hadn't been there earlier today. The little Italian turned his eyes to the one reflection he was most worried to see, his own, and there it was, right in front of the mirror like he was, the same expression presented on both faces. His hair, however, looked to be about the same shade as Lovino's was and his eyes were a strange violet color, nothing like the normal amber.

Feli waved a hand in front of the defective object and the other him copied, the confused Feli pressed a hand to his face and watched as the image followed his exact movements. Feliciano calmed down a bit and chalked the whole thing up to a trick of the light, or his brain not working quite right while it was still so early, the frown was still on his face when he began to turn away from the strange thing.

That is Feli was going to turn away until he saw the mirror him smirk and begin to twirl a knife between his fingers, this made the amber eyed Italian spin back to face the glass. Feliciano was once again panicking as his reflection, or whatever that thing in the mirror was, began to twirl the knife faster and faster, the smirk on it's face grew as the speed increased.

Finally it stopped twirling the knife but Feliciano's eyes widened when the other him pulled the hand gripping the knife back and threw it at him. Feli expected it to stop and not come through the mirror thinking that it was just some kind of optical illusion, so he froze on the spot.

But when the blade came through the glass surface and straight at Feli he freaked and moved out of the way, but he didn't move quick enough and the blade grazed his cheek, drawing blood, the red liquid dripping down his chin as he fell to the ground.

Tears began to fall from his eyes and the auburn haired nation began to scream, waking Ludwig up who immediately went to his friends aid, seeing the gash on Feli's cheek the German scanned the room for the weapon and saw the blade stuck in the wall across from the mirror. Ludwig judged the distant and couldn't figure it out.

Whoever had sent that knife flying at his ally's head had to have been standing at least two feet away from Feli, and he had to have had half a foot between himself and the mirror to get the momentum.

But with how close Feliciano had been to said mirror there was no way that was possible.

So who, or what, had thrown that knife?

* * *

Arthur walked about his kitchen attempting a new scone recipe he had found in his mum's old books. Said pastries were now in the oven and the blonde Brit surveyed the mess his counters had become, deciding that a gentleman could never leave such a disaster, he set out to clean the room.

Starting with the mirror he kept along the wall opposite to the doors just above his stove incase anyone tried to sneak up on him while he was cooking. So he was a bit paranoid, so what? He had practically invaded ninety percent of the world, there were bound to be some grudge holders out there.

Arthur smiled as he grabbed an old rag and some glass cleaner, then set to it. As the Englishman scrubbed the shining glass, he tried to figure out when he had gotten so much batter on it, when he realized that even though he had gone over the same spot on the mirror a few times now the dough was still as there.

Arthur frowned and his abnormally large eyebrows scrunched over his sharp green eyes, why the Hell was the stupid thing not getting clean? Was Alfred playing a trick on him?

Then he noticed something else strange about the mirror, Arthur looked between his counters and the mirror image, yes, he was not crazy, there was nothing on his counters, save the few splatters of dough, but in the mirror the counter was covered with… cupcakes?

And not only did they look pretty, but they looked… edible?! The blonde nation almost swallowed his tongue, he couldn't believe he was admitting this, even in his own head, but they looked far better than anything he could ever make.

"Bloody Hell…" He muttered, still examining the reflected kitchen when the door on the both sides of the mirror slammed open.

"Iggy!"

"Oliver!"

Two similar voices shouted at the exact same time, out of the corner of his eye Arthur spotted a person similar to himself spin around exactly as he was turning to face a grinning America.

"Why must you scream you bloody twit?" The Brit demanded.

" Oh Johnny boy where have you been you must taste my new batch of cupcakes!" A like voice said happily and Arthur spun back around to find the mirror not only clean but everything as it should be in the reflection.

The only thing that told him what he had just witnessed had been there and that Arthur was not going crazy was the single cupcake that was sitting on his counter.

What had he just seen?

* * *

**Okay so please tell me what you think! **

**I don't know if I got all the 2p! characters correct, but for the most part I think that I did... But if not any advice?**

**And the thing about England invading about 90% of the world is surprisingly true, so I would be paranoid too if I were him...**

**Well till next chapter! See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cupcake of Doom

**So, though I really should be working on my other story, I'm back with the next chapter of this.**

**Since I have really nothing else to say... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia or any of the 2p!s I just own the plot really... sadly...**

* * *

The next day was the world meeting, everyone seemed much quieter than usual, there was no fighting or arguing from anyone in the room, Arthur and Francis didn't even look at each other.

Arthur was to busy examining the cupcake he had found, trying to figure out where it had come from, in his vast magical experience Arthur had witnessed a few alternate worlds, Narnia and Wonderland being two, was that were this pastry had come from? Another world? No that was stretching things even a bit too far even for the Englishman.

Francis however was staring at a half empty box of cigarettes, though no one had ever seen the Frenchman pick one up before. The blonde nation looked to be in deep thought about something, shifting the strange box from hand to hand, tilting it side to side.

On the other side of the table Feliciano kept picking at the bandage that now covered the gash across his cheek, his hands constantly slapped away by Ludwig who would then tell Feli not to mess with it. The blonde German was still a bit concerned about what had happened the night before, he would be seriously questioning his own sanity had the weapon not been stuck in his wall.

Kiku and Ivan looked to be unaffected, the Japanese man was as poker faced and silent as ever, while the Russian was more smiles than ever. Matthew sat next to his brother fiddling with a hockey stick that he brought to the meeting, he jumped at ever noise swing said sporting equipment at the air.

Alfred blinked at the solemn atmosphere of the room and coughed, which had a certain Canadian aiming at his head. Which Alfred just barely managed to dodge, "Okay, enough is enough, what is up with everyone, why are you guys acting so weird today?"

Arthur gave up on the cupcake and looked at the loudmouth American, "So you didn't see it Alfred, you didn't see what was in the mirror?"

The other blonde shook his head and tapped his glasses, "No Iggy if you had been listening you would have known that I had lost my glasses yesterday, I came to ask if you had seen them…" Arthur tried to drop the subject then but Alfred had already grown curious and would not allow it to happen.

"So what you guys are all freaking out about has something to do with mirrors?" Alfred looked around as nearly every nation present nodded their head but didn't speak.

As the room drifted back into the awkward silence, everyone waiting for someone brave enough to speak, Feli began to pick at his bandage again.

"Last night my reflection tried to kill me I'm pretty sure," The young Italian broke the silence suddenly, leaving everyone startled.

Ludwig was still suspicious of this, though Feliciano had already told him about it, seems like the German and the American were the only two who hadn't come into direct contact with any mirrors yet.

Feli sniffled a little and looked at everyone, "There was another me, a darker me, it was weird he had darker hair and violet eyes, he threw the knife at me and at first, I-I figured that it would stop when it reached the mirror b-but it-it didn't and if I hadn't moved when I had I would probably be dead right now…" Ludwig stared in horror at what his friend said, Feliciano could have died last night?

Everyone else seemed to have nearly the same thought on their mind, Francis cleared his throat, "I was in the bathroom getting ready to go out for the night and the room was filled with horrible smelling smoke, it was coming from the mirror but I only caught a glimpse of what is was through the steam before it disappeared and left this cigarette pack."

Arthur reached for the cake in front of him only to find it gone, he jerked his head to face Alfred again seeing the remnants of the bright blue frosting on his top lip, "Alfred you bloody twit, why did you eat that cupcake? Do you even know where that came from?" The English gentleman demanded, reaching to strangle his old colony.

Alfred backed away and stared at Arthur as he freaked the flip out, "What's your problem Iggy, it was just a cupcake-"

"No it was not_ just a cupcake_ that cupcake appeared out of nowhere, I'm guessing it came out of my mirror!" The shorter blonde growled.

Alfred looked at the wrapper still in his hand and then back at Arthur, before cracking a worried smile, "Haha… I knew you could never make anything that looked or tasted this good… I'm not going to die am I?" The taller of the two blondes asked, his laughter nervous.

Then Alfred could feel his vision start to blur and felt to see if his glasses were still on, sadly they were, he felt himself being engulfed in flames as his stomach rolled. Alfred couldn't remember the last time he had felt so horrible, taking careful steps to get out of the room he rushed to the restroom, only to loose his footing half way there and face met floor.

Alfred tried to pull himself up but his arms wouldn't hold his weight, but he felt two sets of hands grab his arms and pull him up. Then he was dragged to the bathroom, his legs were too weak to hold him up either at this point, what kind of poison was this that it acted so fast? When he was finally helped through the door his vision wasn't as blurry but his stomach was still rolling and flames still felt like they were burning across his skin.

When he looked at the people who had helped him he saw his brother and Arthur on either side of him, he was supported with an arm around each of their shoulders, Alfred couldn't figure out why they had stop moving until he focused his gaze on the mirror in front of them. This time Alfred saw what had everyone so freaked out, in the mirror were three people who looked just like all of them but… not like them at the same time.

Alfred was shown with rusty brown hair and much tanner skin then he knew that he had, and instead of being supported by the others the reflection stood on it's own a wooden bat slung over his shoulder.

Matthew looked to be about the same apart from the slightly darker hair, tied up in a ponytail, and a Canadian Mounties outfit with shades obscuring his eyes from view.

The biggest surprise to what the three nations saw in the mirror was Arthur's reflection, which was grinning like a loon, where Arthur wore plain colors his mirror image did no such thing, wearing a bright pink shirt, purple vest and turquoise bow tie was proof of this.

The other Arthur's smile dropped from his face when he saw Alfred being supported between the two others, his face pale and skin clammy with sweat dripping down his forehead, the brightly clothed Brit crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh now this is no fun, I was hoping that the drab looking one right there would eat that cupcake, not poor little Alfie!" He stomped on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Oliver calm down no need to get upset about something like that-" The darker Alfred was cut off by Oliver.

"But Johnny boy there is, I've seen the way you react to eating my desserts and you recover in less than an hour, everyone else take at least a day!"

Arthur flashed back to the scene in the kitchen at those words, _"Oh Johnny boy…"_

The now angry Brit growled, "So you are the one who poisoned America?" He snapped the question, already going through a spell in his head to make him pay for hurting any of his family.

His cheerier double looked over at him and smiled again, "Why yes it was! Though I was trying to get someone else, if Johnny boy is anything to go by Alfie won't be to much fun to play with."

Arthur clenched his teeth together, leaving Alfred to Matthew he went after the mirror, knowing from the others that when the reflections became this you could pass through the glass, but before he reached the place their images disappeared.

"Sorry Arthur but that isn't how this game is going to be played, please follow the rules..."

* * *

**So I feel like I failed this chapter, but I've been going through a major writers block, so... yeah...**

**And, having never dealt with poison before thankfully, I don't know much about the symptom and such but I hope I got this right.**

**The reason why Alfred reacted to them so fast is because Oliver has created a type of poison that he knows can kill a normal person in a matter of second, it doesn't react as fast with countries but it still goes into effect rather quickly... Just in case anyone was curious!**

**So please tell me what you think!**

**Till next chapter! Babye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Russian America

**d**

Arthur slowly turned to see the platinum blonde holding a knife to the now abandoned Alfred, abandoned by force of course, Matthew was being held back by the other two men that had come with Oliver.

"I was not informed of the rules, would you like to elaborate?" Arthur spoke cautiously taking a step closer to the other Brit.

Oliver smirked and shrugged, "Why not? So here is how it works, oh, but first just so you know we'll be taking Alfred here as a little initiative"

"What?!" Arthur growled cutting him off entirely.

Oliver clicked his tongue at that, "What bad manners, well we had to take something to get you guys to play with us," Arthur's insane double giggled, "We were planning on taking you but then this guy ended up eating the cupcake soo..." Oliver giggled again, the sound grating against Arthur's nerves.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, Matthew was shoved into him and both nations fell to the ground.

Arthur, as soon as him and Matt had managed to untangle their limbs, shot to his feet... only to find all of them, including Alfred, gone.

The Englishman cursed under his breath, Matthew turning red at a few choice words, he didn't know Arthur had such the colorful vocabulary.

"A-arthur what are we g-going to d-do now?" The Canadian stuttered, looking questionably at his former guardian.

Arthur looked ticked off now, not only was he glaring at nothing but air, he was also still muttering under his breath causing Matthew to take a few cautious steps back. The blonde Canadian had seen those eyes before, when Arthur and Antonio talked about their old pirate days.

Then the muttering just stopped and the glare was gone, in their places was a smirk that was a little too overconfident especially after what had just happened.

"Well my dear Matthew now we go gather our team, if it's a game they wish to play then it's a game they shall get," Arthur said pulling something off the mirror that hadn't been there before.

"W-what is that Arthur?" Matthew questioned trying to look at the sheet of paper over the Brit's shoulder, but Arthur kept it just out of the Canadian's sight.

"Seems like they left of some rules that we need to follow..."

* * *

Alfred felt something sharp poking his cheek and he groaned, for some reason his stomach felt like it was flip-flopped and his head was pounding like it was election day. Attempting to sit up from where ever he was on the ground Alfred groaned rubbing said throbbing forehead, when he opened his eyes though he growled, everything that was more than six inches away from him was completely blurred. So it was a good thing that when he turned his head to the left the thing that had poked him was right there.

Looking at the end of a wooden bat with rusted nail sticking out of it and what looked to be blood staining the wood. Alfred almost cried for the poor bat, yes his country was made up more of football fans but Alfred would always, personally, be a baseball fanatic.

So to see a bat, especially one that was made as well as that one had been, brought tears to the large nations eyes, it also made him want to punch somebody. And not the little punches he threw sometimes at bar fights and such, no, he would be putting his full strength behind these.

"Ahh... I see you're finally awake now!" The man holding the bat cheered though more in a mocking way, not the good kind you would hear at a sporting event.

"Yeah what's it to ya if I'm passed out, dead awake, whatever?" Alfred growled feeling a bit of his mafia side coming out to play. Yeah he had a mafia side, except Alfred's consisted of many different ones from around the world. With all these mafias residing in him Alfred used to have extreme anger issues and after the one time that his Russian mafia side came out to have some fun all the other nations demanded that he get anger management classes. He was somewhat glad for that now because Russian Alfred really wanted to come out and play with the man sitting in front of them, laughing at them.

The question made the brunette lean closer, like he had to get up close and personal to answer, "Well you see if we kill you then your friends would have no reason to come and it is more fun to watch them all die one by one as they slowly give up hope on saving their friend."

Alfred growled, so they were using him as bait for a sick game they wanted to play? Throwing away lives just for the fun of it? The people in the mirrors really were sick creatures, in body and mind.

"Well dude I can tell you now that I won't be the damsel in distress here for long!" The hero shouted letting Russian Alfred resurface for the first time in few years to be honest.

Though Alfred's over all appearance didn't change much, he grew an inch or two taller and his hair and eye color now somewhat resembled Russia's, Alfred's usual personality wasn't their either anymore, now Russian Alfred had taken control and was ready to have some fun. With a lead pipe, that appeared out of nowhere, now in his hands Alfred grinned as he advanced on the mirror him, Johnny had jumped up and slung his bat over his shoulder.

"Okay if this is how it's going to be... then batters up!" The brunette and the platinum blonde swung at the same time.

* * *

**Yeah so that was how I imagined that Alfred handles all the other mafias that are in America, like split personalities! And yes I do imagine him having once had anger issues, I mean come on who wouldn't if they were him?**

**So yeah! Tell me what you think about the mafia Americas and what you think of the chapter! **

**So till next time! PAAAASSSSSSSSTTAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rules of the Game

**So here we go next chapter time! Sorry but no 2p!s in this chapter... or Russian America, as I have grown fond of calling the crazy creation of my imagination.**

**And just for, like, a huge warning here... hehe I just totally went Poland on you guys! Wait back on subject! Warning is a _very_ OOC Canada, see that 'very' right there how it's bold, underlined and italicized? Yeah that's how badly OOC he is. **

**Another warning, some very bad language in this chapter, mostly from said OOC Canada and he will probably stay that way for chapters to come.**

**Canada: Kate does not own Hetalia in anyway, nor the stupid 2p!s that poisoned and kidnapped my brother!**

* * *

_The Rules:_

_Rule 1: You are allowed to bring a group of ten people along with you, but they must all be nations._

_Rule 2: Each of said ten nations are allowed a single weapon, anyone over the limit will recieve a... penalty._

_Rule 3: Come through the mirror Arthur keeps in his basement, it is safer... you probably won't get killed to early in the game that way!_

_Rule 4: After the rules 1-3 there are no rules... and beware... some of us don't play to fair..._

Arthur finished reading the small slip of paper as all the others looked shocked by the turn of events, Alfred had been kidnapped? And for what? A game that these nutjobs thought would be _amusing_?

Arthur scanned the room in front and tried to figure out who would come with him, or more like who would even want to come with him, Matthew he knew for sure would. But the other he had no idea what they would do.

"Okay all of you listen up!" All eyes shot towards the usually invisible Canadian, who was now shouting blind with rage. Alfred was his brother, yes they had had their differences, both still recovering from 1812* but that was then this was now, and those bastards who took his brother were going to face real Canadian rage.

His eyes now full of authority and power, finally showing his colors as second biggest country, he continued, "Now I know we've all had our differences and that not all of you may be on the best terms with my brother-"

All eyes went to Ivan instantly but the Russian just smiled, "But right now I want you to get the fuck over it and help me deal with these bastards who dare mess with any of us!"

When no one spoke up and they all still looked hesitant, Matthew growled, "Do you guys not realize that even if we let them have Alfred, they'll come back and pick us off one by one until we go and face them head on," The ticked off Canadian pointed to Feliciano who ducked down in his seat, "If Feli hadn't dodged that knife last night he would have been taken, and any of us could have eaten that cupcake!"

Finally after a long silence, some countries were in somewhat of a shock over Matthew's sudden attitude change, Ludwig spoke, "I hate to say this but it is true Feliciano could have been easily taken last night and none of could have done a thing really."

Feli nodded rubbing the bandage on his cheek.

Matthew grinned, "So who here is agreed on going to get Alfred back?"

Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku were first to raise their hands, Francis soon joining them, as well as Ivan and Yao.

Matthew nodded, "Good but that's only eight of us... we still need two more people." The blonde thought about who else they could recruit when a familiar laugh brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ohonhonhon~ Mathieu do not worry I know exactly who to bring!" The Frenchman sounded increasingly excited and ran out of the room.

"Fine Francis but be back here tomorrow morning!" Matthew shouted after him, thoroughly scared of who his ex-father was going to bring with him tomorrow.

Turning back to the others Matthew smiled, "Okay with that all figured out- I hope- all of you go home and gather the weapon you would like to bring with you, meet back here tomorrow," Seeing all of them nod the blonde Canadian continued, "Please try and avoid mirrors as much as possible until then and Arthur be sure to bring that mirror with you as well."

When everyone nodded Mattie grinned, "Good you are all dismissed, see ya then."

* * *

In the middle of the night, a man, hidden in the shadows and by a dark cloak, walked up to a concrete building and knocked on the large steel door. A second later a small window slid open and two bright green eyes peered through.

"Password?" A heavily accented voice spoke.

The cloaked man grinned perversely and laughed, "Ohonhonhon~"

The man on the other side of the door laughed as well, the clicking of locks could be heard through the door as the window slid closed and the heavy steel opened.

"Fusososo~ good to see you amigo what brings you here tonight?" The Spanish man questioned closing and locking the door to the secret BTT hideaway, they had created this when the other nations kept separating them before they could scheme.

Francia grinned at Antonio, "Oh nothing really... just Amerique getting kidnapped by the nations evil counterparts..." Seeing that he had caught the brunette's interest, he grinned.

Suddenly an arm flug around each of their shoulders and a red eyed man was smirking, "What's this? Keeping secrets from the awesomeness that is me? How rude."

Francis shook his head, "No not at all, I was actually just going to go find you so I could tell you both this," Gilbert's smirk dropped and his head tilted a bit to the side, a look of honest curiousity on his face.

"What is so urgent that you need to talk to both of us?"

Antonio was smiling at his pale friend, "Apparently America go himself kidnapped by evil dopplegangers and I'm guessing Francis was going to ask us both to come assist with the rescue."

Francis pointed to the Spaniard, looking triumphent, "Very good mon ami! We have a rescue team of eight together, but we needed ten, so I kindly volunteered to find the last two."

All members of the Bad Touch Trio had mischevious smirks and creepy laughs, "So we are all going to be fighting together, just like old times?" Gilbert asked, still remembering the War of Austrian Sucession, what an awesome time.

Francis nodded still grinning, Antonio and Gilbert looked at each other thinking over the idea, finally they spoke together, "When do we go?"

"Tomorrow morning..." And before Gilbert could have uttered the word 'awesome', Francis and Gilbert were sheathing their swords in the sheaths now strapped to their sides and Antonio had his battle axe thrown over his shoulder.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about this, I think my favorite part was the BTT, always amusing... just always.**

**Yeah... in case you couldn't tell I love the BTT, as Gilbert would say, they are awesome!**

**So... Please Review!**

**Till the next chapter! Hasta la Pasta!**


	5. Chapter 5: Canadia Say Wha?

**So nothing much really happens in this chapter, I just needed to add a reason for Canada's sudden mood change and this little story popped into my head! Nothing really else to add here so I let you read now!**

**Kick it off Arthur!**

**Arthur: Kate, thank God, does not own Hetalia nor the 2p!s, just the plot of the story.**

* * *

The next morning Matthew sat at the head of the meeting table, Alfred's usual spot it even had the nations name on it. The blonde was admiring the hockey stick he had brought with him, the bottom of it was sharpened to the point that it could rival the sword England had almost brought.

Arthur though had brought his wand instead of his trusty sword, so Matthew was sitting there looking for any flaws in the smooth wood of the stick and getting a headache from the blonde Brit practicing his magic by changing the colors of the walls.

Green, yellow, union flag, maple leaf red, etc., the Canadian rubbed his forehead, so many colors... The door burst open just then, while Arthur was in the middle of the spell causing paint to splatter everywhere, though managing to avoid both blondes and the newcomers.

"Bloody twits! Do you know what could have happened if you had interrupted any other time!?"

Yao just stared at Arthur from where he stood in the doorway, "Well maybe if you didn't have to play with that witchcraft, aru!"

Arthur and Yao were at each other's throats suddenly, screaming and shouting about random things, until the topic went to tea. And oh how everything went to Hell then.

Matthew groaned as the screaming went to shrieking about who had the better tea, Arthur screamed along the lines of, "English tea will always beat Chinese anything!"

Yao was rolling his eyes, "Well at least my food doesn't suck ass."

Matthew slammed his head on the table, why, why did Yao have to mention food? This was never going to end, never, unless...

Matthew was wearing a wicked smile as he picked up his hockey stick and approached the two feuding nations, sneaking behind Yao, the blonde Canadian smashed the hockey stick into the back of Asian nation's head. Then kicking the back of his knees so Yao went down and landed on his back, placing his foot on the Chinese man's stomach Matthew pointed the sharp of the stick at Arthur's neck.

"Now both of you shut up and stop fighting, before I take your heads off you shoulders!" Hissed the angry Canadian and both elder nations were thoroughly freaked by Matthew's strange behavior.

And this is what the Axis powers walked into when they entered the room, Ludwig with his rifle slung over his shoulder and extra ammo in a few different pockets, Kiku with his katana strapped to his side in its sheath, and Italy with a sheath similar to Kiku's that held a... white. flag?

Matthew let go of Arthur and Yao to approach the stunned group, "Hey guys, got everything you need, eh? Oh and... Italy? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BRING A WHITE FLAG AS A WEAPON?!" Shouted the blonde.

Italy immediately burst into tears at someone yelling at him, "Please don't yell at me! I promise my flag is a weapon, ve~" The Italian whined pitifully, hoping that Matthew wouldn't ask for him to prove it.

Said Canadian glared at him for a heavy second before nodding and walking back to the place he had been sitting.

Ivan was the next to walk through the door, he saw all the other nations giving Matthew a very wide berth and so he did the smart thing... and sat right next to him.

Matthew turned to look at the Russian now beside him, "Russia?"

The platinum blonde smiled, "Da?"

"Go away before I decide that I would like to become the biggest country..." The smaller of the two spoke surrounded by a red aurora worthy of threatening Ivan.

Ivan hesitated then nodded, "Da..." He went to join the others, who were whispering amongst themselves.

Ludwig looked up at Ivan as he sat with them and raised a blonde brow, "Do you know what is wrong with Canada? He hasn't seemed the same since America was taken," The Russian shook his head but out of the corner of his eye he spotted Arthur biting his lower lip looking guilty about something.

"No I do not but England, would you like to share what you know?" The platinum blonde watch the golden blonde curse.

Arthur looked at them all, "Okay yes I know what's going on, but you have to understand that what me and America do is for every bodies sake not just our own." When all the present nations gave him the go ahead the Brit continued. "You see Canada being the second biggest country has always made him a bit... unstable... though he may not look it, Matthew is probably just a notch below Russia on the crazy scale..." Arthur held up his hands in a 'no offense' way towards the Russian and Ivan just smiled, not even denying the words.

"Matthew and Alfred have always helped each other with it since they both have slight issues, Matthew helped Alfred by sparing with his mafia sides anytime the git was overly stressed about something and Alfred made it so that Matthew was as invisible as possible, with Mattie's agreement of course," Arthur stopped and looked at the nations around him listening with a strange intensity that they almost never showed. The blonde sighed and rubbed his neck, "America always made sure that he was in the spotlight so that Canada wouldn't have to be, and always acted like an idiot so that no one would get hurt by the mafias..." Looking at Matthew once again Arthur was growing increasingly frightened, "But without America here to make him invisible I fear that Matthew is beginning to show his... darker side once again..."

Yao stopped him with a hand, "Wait you said 'once again' when was the other time Canada became like this aru?"

Again Arthur hesitated to keep talking but it was to late to stop now, "The last time was the war of 1812, when Alfred burnt Matthew's capital..." The blonde Brit shivered, "In the moment that Matthew watched Alfred's White House burn, I have never seen anything scarier, not even Russia could cause nightmares like that..."

Ivan looked dejected at this, someone was scarier than him? Then the Russian was smiling again, guess he would just have to try harder next time.

All the nations in that huddle jumped when Matthew slammed his hands onto the table, causing a slight crack to appear in the wood finish, "Where the Hell is France and those idiots he was bringing, I swear if he doesn't get here in the next minute, there won't be an Eiffel tower anymore when I'm through with him!" Everyone looked scared. For Francis. Poor guy was going to be devastated if he didn't get here soon.

With that the doors burst opened again and in walked Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. All of which were wearing huge grins and smirks.

Gilbert spotted Matthew and his smirk turned into a grin, "Hey Birdie!" The blonde Canadian just glared at the Prussian.

"What the Hell took you guys so long?" Said Canadian growled at the trio.

None of them had an answer and Matthew rolled his eyes, "Whatever never mind, you are here that's all that matters now, England get the mirror ready, we are heading into the game as soon as you are ready!"

* * *

**Yes I realize that this chapter seems like a filler chapter but I promise next time that thing will really get started! And we will find out what happened to Russian Alfred! Yay! Even I don't know what happened to him yet... Hehe... Imma procrastinator!**

**So yep till next chapter!**

**The cake is a lie! I'm running out of ways to say goodbye don't blame me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cracks in the Mind

**I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I'm such a procrastinator! That and I've been sick most of the week. **

**Sorry in advance for any weird grammar or spelling or anything because I typed all of this on my iPod so yeah!**

**Same warning as always, cursing and all that good stuff! Disclaimer!**

**Johnny: Kate doesn't own Hetalia or the 2p! characters, otherwise bad things may begin to happen!**

* * *

Matthew watched Arthur carefully as the Brit placed the mirror against a wall and pull out a container of some kind of red liquid. When he began to draw strange letters and shapes on said mirror with it the Canadian briefly wondered if the red liquid was blood. Knowing how Arthur loved authentic ingredients it probably was, it just, hopefully, wasn't human blood. As Arthur finished his drawing and began to chant in one of the dead languages, Matthew fiddled with a small pendent under his shirt that always rested just beneath his collar bone. Him and Alfred both had one, the Canadian's of an eagle and the American's of a bear, their mother, Native America, had given them the necklaces shortly before she had passed, making them both promise to always protect the other.

Right now though Matthew felt like he had broken that promise. He hadn't kept Alfred safe, no, his brother was God only knows where and for all that Matthew knew he could already be lying dead somewhere.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Matthew turned to glare at whoever had dared to touch him right now, only to see Francis giving him a sympathetic look, "Mathieu despite what you may think we are all worried about Alfred, he has helped a lot of us out, though China may just want to make sure that he gets paid back..." Francis drifted off for a second before continuing, "But either way there is no need to be so stressed, if Alfred can live on those greasy burgers for years at a time he can survive this kidnapping."

Matthew wanted to take these words to heart but until he saw his brother safe and alive he just couldn't.

So the Canadian just opted to glare at the Frenchman, "Yeah but you also forget France, these guys aren't normal kidnappers, they know us, our weaknesses, what'll make us crack under pressure."

Matthew froze then, the last words he had said registering in his mind, oh no, the only thing that Matthew knew could make his brother snap was...

Shit, "England get that fucking mirror working!"

They had to get to Alfred, soon.

* * *

Russian Alfred dodged the bloody bat again, just barely though, his movements becoming more sluggish from his few, but somewhat serious Russian-American had taken a pretty serious blow to the chest, he could tell that there were a few cracked, if not broken, ribs. Several cuts oozed the red liquid Johnny was trying to spill from where the nails had shredded through skin. Not that the platinum blonde hadn't landed a few good blows himself, but the brunette's weapon seemed to be doing much more damage than his.

_Okay no need to panic, da? _Russian Alfred thought as he blocked another swing aiming for his head, _just go to keep this idiot from using my head as a baseball. _

Mostly because if Johnny hit the blonde's head with as much force as he was swinging the bat with he could very well be knocked out. Then he would never get out of this place.

"Hey American brat stop fighting now or your brother gets it," a French accented voice spoke from behind Russian Alfred.

Quickly glancing to the side, so that his eyes were not taken off the other him for too long, he spotted the familiar blonde curl, his pendent grew heavy around his neck. Hair and eyes brightening back to their normal shades, Russian Alfred dissolved once again, the lead pipe disappearing as well.

Alfred raised his hands in sign of surrender, squinting his eyes to try and make out the details of Matthew since he was once again blind.

Taking a cautious step forward to make the face clearer, his nearsightedness weighing on him as he did. Before he could get too close something jabbed into his torn and bruising flesh making Alfred wince in pain.

"Alfred how-how could you?" A small voice whispered and, looking down, the blonde saw it was a hockey stick holding him back.

"What? Ma-Mattie I don't understand... what-how did you get here?" The American trailed off looking almost appalled by his stutter.

From what he could see Alfred watched Matthew's eyes widen behind his own glasses, "You don't understand anything do you?" Came the snide reply to the superpower's question. Alfred slowly shook his head afraid to speak again, Matthew laughed evilly, "How could you do this to me? All those years hiding being made invisible, hiding behind your idiot shadow! All the others listened to your stupid ideas but they never even heard me! I am the second fucking largest country! Do you know how that feels?!" The American blonde shook his head not even knowing what to say to that, had never witnessed his brother so... he couldn't even find a proper word to describe what his brother was acting like. Alfred winced as the stick dug deeper into his wounds.

"I could have conquered the world by now! We both could have! But no..." The dark undertone to the Canadian's voice was deepening, "No _you_ couldn't do that, _you _had to go and play nice with the others. And why? What was your reason for this? Is it all because-" Matthew leaned close to hiss the last words, "You think you are such a damn hero?"

The hockey stick was suddenly jerked from Alfred's chest, a relieved breaking from the blonde's lips, only to be gasped back in when said stick came cracking across his skull, making his head whip to the side and sending the blonde tumbling to the floor.

"M-Mattie?" Alfred panted, holding the side of his face, looking at Matthew he could see the barest hint of a smirk on the Canadian's face.

"Well America you aren't a hero! You couldn't even save mom!" Alfred's eyes widened and he looked shocked, not even registering the hockey stick coming down on him again and again. Until he had slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Thomas grinned when Alfred had finally passed out, though the Canadian was a bit disappointed that the American had fought back. Not that he had expected Alfred to, that was the whole point of this, that he wouldn't fight back.

A hand clamped onto his shoulder almost painfully as Johnny also smirked down at the crumpled form of his counterpart.

"This was a great idea Tommy!" Rubbing a bruise that was darkening on his arm the brunette frowned, "Only wish you would have thought of it sooner though, he got a few good swings in..."

Thomas glared at his brother, "How do you know I didn't have it planned from the beginning? Maybe seeing you get your ass kicked was to amusing to stop right then."

Johnny's smirk dropped at Thomas' response and he gave the Canadian a cold look, "Jackass."

Both exited the room and entered a dark, dank concrete hallway. Thomas leaned his stick against one if the walls and pulled his hair back into its usual ponytail, as well as replacing the wire rimmed glasses with dark shades of similar style.

Reclaiming the sporting equipment Thomas resumed his walk down the hall, "Call me when he wakes up, I'll be back," the dark blonde called back to the brunette.

Said brunette nodded, "Yeah, yeah I know, just don't kill him too soon you know how Freddie like to play with them a bit as well."

Thomas gave a wave of his hand showing that he understood and continued on his way, now for the game to begin.

* * *

**The idea of the Native America having given Matthew and Alfred some kind of pendants to protect them was thanks to silverheartlugia2000, they actually suggested it in chapter 4 but I just now found a good place to put it in the story! So sorry if you had to wait but I hope this was okay, I'm not very familiar with things like this but I tried!**

**I feel bad for being mean to Alfred but it wasn't my fault! It just happened! **

**So there you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! tell me what you think!**

**till next time! Bye bye~**


	7. Chapter 7: The Mouse In The Maze

**I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to take so freaking long to right this, but school has been killing me! As well as a very unneeded writers block, which is slowly but surely going away!**

**Oh and during all this I managed to write out the ending! So I totally know how this is going to end though I'm sure most of you out there will slap me for the way it ends, but oh well!**

**Oliver: Anyone who does slap her can have a free cupcake~!**

**Ollie! I'm wounded! I'm letting you guys win! ;A;**

**Oliver: Well you know you don't own me or Hetalia so I have no reason to have mercy or feel grateful to you~**

**My characters don't like me!**

* * *

Matthew tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for Arthur to finish, he had the urge to yell at the Brit to chant faster, but knew that distracting him right now would just make the wait longer. From the annoyed looks he was getting from the other nations standing around him they were getting more annoyed by his foot tapping then anything, Matthew rolled his eyes, he could really care less what they thought about him.

Finally after what felt like another hour, actually probably only five minutes, Arthur wiped his hands off on a towel that appeared out of nowhere and grinned at the others around him, "There we go! A one way ride to the other side of the mirrors!"

The Canadian smiled, a very small smile but still a smile, and looked at the group as well, now who to send through the mirror first? _Lets see Ludwig, Gilbert, Ivan, Antonio, Francis... wait not Francis, can't be Feli, maybe Yao, probably not Kiku or Arthur, hmm... ennie, meanie, miney-_

"GILBERT! LUDWIG! YOU TWO ARE GOING THROUGH FIRST!" Matthew shouted startling the two Germans- ahem, German and _Prussian_- Gilbert pouted at being separated from Francis and Antonio and Ludwig had to have Kiku help pry Feliciano off him but they came to the front of the group. The Prussian looked at the mirror apprehensively and poked it, only to have his eyes widen as his whole slipped through the reflective surface, followed soon by the rest of his body disappearing. Everyone looked at Arthur and the blonde Brit coughed nervously.

"Did I forget to mention that as soon as you touch it, it takes you through?" Soon after hearing this Ludwig disappeared through the mirror as well, not wanting to leave his brother alone for long.

Matthew rubbed his forehead, "Kiku, you and Italy both go next, Ivan and Yao after that, then Arthur and Antonio, Then I'll go last with Francis," Kiku sighed and looked like he would prefer to disagree with the Canadian but kept quiet. He went to the mirror to go through when Feliciano sprinted past him, screaming something about Germany and taking a flying leap at the mirror and diving through the liquid glass, which made the Asian nation sigh once again.

_I'll never understand Westerners..._ The dark haired man thought as he too, vanished quickly through the mirror, not making as much of a spectacle. Ivan nearly chased poor Yao to and through the mirror before following calmly behind the Asian man, creepy smile still firmly in place. Antonio crept cautiously up to the mirror, cautiously not only because he was somewhat frightened about what ever magic this was but also because Arthur had vanished sometime before it was their turn to travel into the glass.

Arthur slowly snuck up towards the unaware Spaniard, giggling in a very girly way that would have caused more than a few worried looks if there had been more people in the room. Shushing the Canadian when he made a move to say something, Arthur cackled evilly as he shoved the frightened Spanish nation through the mirror before diving in after him, looking every part the dark wizard he could become.

Matthew was busy trying to rub away a quickly growing head ache when he felt Francis leading him to the mirror, and despite the fact that the North American country was leader of this rescue mission, he allowed the Frenchman to gently push him through the glass before Francis stepped through as well.

And all that was left was an empty room and an abandon mirror...

* * *

Feliciano groaned as he felt something pulling him out of his sleep, a kind of burning sensation raging through his whole body, the Italian was somewhat used to this feeling it was what he felt anytime he knew that he needed to run away from something.

Wait.

How did he end up asleep anyway?

Oh, yeah...

The young brunette had just made his way through the mirror to the dark dreariness that was the mirror world when something smashed into the back of his head not seconds after he had come here.

Wow... Feli had terrible luck!

He hated to be involved in any kind of conflict and, yet, he was always the first to be chased down or injured.

The amber eyed brunette shook his head as the burning sensation gradually grew worse, carefully sitting up, waiting for his spinning head to stop before continuing to rise to his feet.

"Ow... why me?" Murmured Feliciano under his breath as he felt the throbbing cut on the back of his head, covered with a fair amount of blood, but then again it was a head wound so he knew that it would bleed pretty bad and its not like he could die from blood loss or anything.

Glancing around to get a feel for his surroundings Feli spotted a head of blonde hair beneath an dark colored army hat, making a smile flash across the Italian nation's face before he ran an stood near Ludwig all but ignoring the funny feelings that ran through his body as he got closer.

"Hey~ German-" The young Italian gasped when the nation- or whoever or whatever the hell this guy was- turned to face him, showing a pair of midnight blue irises completely different from the usually light baby blues.

_Oh well this is kind of bad... no wait scratch that... this is _really _bad! _Feliciano's thoughts became jumbled as he followed his first instinct, the one that he found himself using whenever a situation he couldn't deal with was presented to him, in other words... he ran away _really, really fast..._

"Where do you think you are going little mouse?" The voice that sounded strangely similar, but at the same time vastly different, called out to Feliciano as he sprinted around a few corners, before coming face to face with a white wall. Which was especially weird because the Italian could have sworn that most of the buildings he had spotted before blacking out were made of brick.

Looking up for a sign of escape using the roofs or a fire escape or _something, _he finally realized that not only was he trapped in a dead end but he was also _underground! _Soft but intimidating footsteps soon made their way towards the still frightened Feli stopping just shy of the amber eyed brunette.

"So how do you like my maze, _little mouse?_"

* * *

**You know I'm beginning to notice that Italy is always the first one to get into some kind of situation in my stories, but I promise Italy is one of my favorite characters so.. I don't know what's goin' on with that...**

**Tell me what you guys think! I'll get to other POVs in the next chapter! I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lost and Found

Arthur growled as he travelled further and further from where he had started, finding himself in this dark twisting maze of hallways when he had come from his mirror. The blonde had absolutely no clue where he was or where he was going, he just knew that he was following the sobbing moan that at that moment where sending chills all the way down his spine and back up again. The concrete walls echoed the low sounds well enough that Arthur figured he was going in the correct direction, he had thought that wherever those noises came from there had to be _someone, anyone, _and it didn't even matter if it was one of those insane lunatics from before as long as he could find out where he was. If he knew where he was there was a possibility that he could get out and find Alfred or Canada, even that bloody pervert would be fine at this point as long as he had _someone. _

The Brit knew that the others were likely to be pissed at him for the fact that he forgot to mention that it didn't matter who you went through the mirror with, it was the glass that grabbed you and through you back through any other reflective surface it could find. He had honestly forgotten about it himself until just moments ago, for some reason the blonde had a sneaking suspicion that the lunatics had this planned from the very moment they had told Arthur which mirror to come through with. The other nations had _wanted _them to end up split up and vulnerable and if they knew how his magic worked, when he scarcely remember things at times, what else could they possibly know about them?

Arthur shook his head to get those dark depressing thoughts out, skimming his hand on the cold he continued following the frightening moans, the nagging thought about their distinct use of the word _'die' _in the rules making him wonder. They were nations as much as Arhur and the rest of the rescue team was so they should know that they couldn't die. Right?

But again, the mirror people seem to know so much more than they do, so what if-

No, no no no no no. Arthur frowned, he refused to think like that. He was the one that agreed to send them to this strange dimension, he would make sure that they all got back alive, no matter what.

The blonde Brit soon came to a small wooden door, from what he could tell the echoing sounds where coming from whoever was behind this door. Reaching for the doorknob a strange, but not unwelcome, sense of relief washed over him, though something in the back of his head told him that the likely hood of whatever was behind this door being friendly was very low. The thought of seeing another human was still to much to make Arthur turn around now.

A skidding sound from the direction he had come in made Arthur's had jump from the door as if he had been burned, pressing his back to the solid wood the blonde was listening to see if the sound would go past where he was.

"Oliver! How many times must I tell you? Get out of my house!" A very French voice shouted from down the hall making Arthur blanch. He was in the _evil _frog's house? The only thing that was worse was that the annoying excuse for an Englishman was here as well and fastly appraoching his location.

"No, you stuck up ninny! I will do as I please!" The gratingly high pitched voice returned, making the other Englishman want nothing more than to wrap his hands around the platinum blonde's throat.

Realizing that as he stood there the noise was getting closer, Arthur began to panic, his breath hitching in his throat as he tried to decide whether to go through the door behind him or just run in the opposite direction.

The world was the one who made the final call when the door disappeared from behind him, a small hand wrapping around his bisept and yanking him through before slamming the door shut again.

The relief that he felt over being saved from discovery was short lived however when something sharp dug into the small of his back, causing him to flinch away.

The small voice that spoke up from behind him caught the blonde by surprise, "What are you and your pale _arse _doing in this house?"

Arthur was to distracted to correctly answer, "_'Pale arse'? _Who do you think you are talking to? Wanker..."

* * *

Francis blinked up at the pale light bulb, watching it sway and flicker as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world and just then it could have been. The blonde was not sure what else to do, he didn't know why he was here, he knew that he was supposed to be doing something. He couldn't remember what it was though, everything before this little room was fuzzy an unrecognizable to him. The cotton Francis had in his head was probably due to the throbbing up at his temple and the small drizzle of blood he could feel precariously close to his left eye.

Reaching his hand up to wipe the sticky red liquid away before it burned, he found that his arm was to heavy to lift something keeping it close to his side.

Dragging his eyes away from the light bulb and to the wall across from him, he spotted a mirror and his eyes fell on the problem immediately. The Frenchman's hands were tied behind his back and to the chair which he was seated in, forcing him to not move, leaving him at the complete mercy of anyone who happened to walk in on him.

It was then that the door clicked open with a faint squealing of old hinges and a two small men walked in, one with short brown hair, though it was dark enough to pass for black in the right light, and a man with a black and gold military looking uniform. Both looked surprisingly familiar but Francis couldn't put his finger on where he knew them from, it was like the answer was on the tip of his tongue but refused to go anywhere beyond that.

"So you are saying he doesn't remember anything before now?" The darker clothed one asked curiously leaning to examine the Frenchman's face closely, before nodding seemingly approving of something.

The brown- black- haired man shrugged, "Yeah, apparently I scrambled his brains when he came through the mirror-"

_Mirror? _Francis wondered, eyes still locked on the one the hung on the opposite wall, _how would I come through the mirror? I may not know much right now but I do know for sure that isn't possible._

"- it wasn't my fault though, he startled me, I mean who would have thought that one of them would end up here?"

_I wonder where here is? Maybe they'll tell me if I ask nicely, they haven't hurt me yet so there is a chance..._

The two men had started bickering about whose fault it was that Francis had lost his memory when the blonde spoke up, "Umm... excuse me?"

The blue eyed amnesiac shrunk back against his chair when startling red eyes and surprisingly dark black eyes turned and glared at him, effectively shutting him up as they returned to their argument.

_Okay, I guess that plan was a bust._

* * *

**Okay no one hit me for this it just popped into my head and when my imagination decides that something is a good idea it will bother me forever about it.**

**I wonder who England has run into? ;) You'll just have to wait and see~**

**Oh and is it bad that I already know that this story is gonna have a sequel? And that I have the ending written before chapter nine? Probably. **

**But seriously, I know that the way I have planned for this story to end will have most of you wanting to kill me so it is either have this one end terribly or sequel and sequel sounds more fun.**

**To warn you know as well the next few chapters may contain gore and character death because that is just part of the plot. Sadly. D:**

**So until next time!**

**Please review and have a great week~**


	9. Chapter 9: Insane or Simply Too Smart?

Antonio growled as he was scratched by another branch, this forest was so overgrown that it was nearly impossible to walk through, let alone sprint and try to escape like he was doing now. The fact that he was being chased by _himself, _albeit a darker _him_, but it was still difficult, like the man could predict his every move and Antonio was running blind.

A static-y sound came from behind the curly haired brunette, something he suspected to be a communication device of some sort, and a small voice came back to him.

"Alonzo, get him the fuck away from the compound, we have that French bastard here and we don't need him causing any trouble!" Snapped a voice with a distinctly Chinese accent, or at least what sounded like it, though he had never heard Yao with so much malice in his voice so he could be wrong.

But what was this _compound_ that they were speaking of? Were they keeping Francis and Gilbert there? Many of these questions spun around in his head as he ran, so he didn't notice the black sneaker than caught on his foot until he was half way to the ground and already throwing out his hands to catch himself.

The Spaniard spit out a few pebbles that had tried to make themselves home in his mouth, muttering an angry, "Damnit," when he realized who now stood above him.

It was Gilbert, well not, you know _Gilbert, _but one of the darker versions of them. When Antonio saw his hair color, he couldn't keep from snickering a bit at the unnatural black. Gilbert had always been tempted to dye his hair a darker color so he wouldn't get weird looks every time he went somewhere, but both Antonio and Francis had managed to convince him of how terrible it would look.

Seems like we were right about that, a Prussia without silver hair is just weird looking...

"What are you laughing at Tony?" The black eyed man asked leaning a little to close for comfort, yes Antonio was the one who usually invaded people's personal space, Romano's specifically, but that didn't mean that he liked his bubble popped.

The Spaniard snorted at the attempted intimidation, "You, obviously."

He was only slightly surprised when a burning started on his shoulder blade and when he turned to look, he saw a pretty decent sized cut ending haphazardly close to his neck, "Hmm..." he mumbled looking at the shining blade in the other Prussian's hand, the silver made dull by the sticky red blood, "Seems like someone's got a temper~"

Antonio was pretty sure that after all these years of denying Romano's claims of him being an idiot, he had basically just proved the angry Italian right. The next cut slicing down the other shoulder, dragged a startled shout of pain from his throat, but the brunette just smile a bit forcefully.

"Haha... you seem a bit angry," he grinned widely, barely making a sound when a slim hand struck him across the cheek, splitting his lip, "But you are nothing compared to my Roma..." he snickered.

* * *

Ivan smirked as he slipped simply and easily through the dimensional barriers, he had helped creat most after all and he had become quite a frequent visitor to this world. It wasn't difficult to sneak himself through the gates from one world to the next without anyone else noticing, he especially found it amusing to do while Arthur was summoning something.

Somehow, even after the terribly done spell Arthur had performed, the Russian managed to get the mirror to spit him out right where he wanted. For some odd reason or another the platinum blonde felt that the others would not be so happy if they knew about what he was involved in and how much of a hand he actually had in this whole game.

Of course it wasn't entirely his fault that he had been brought into this, he loved himself a good game and who better to spy on the other nations than Ivan? He was so obviously unstable and mentally unbalanced all of the time that none of them would ever notice the slight difference, the more carefully observant look in his eye as he watched them during the meetings.

Except, sadly, the one country that he never would have suspected, but at the same time, would know his patterns and moods better than anyone else.

That stupid, capitalist pig just had to go and start to get curious. When the first system update came back stating the presence of unknown spyware, the Russian had known that something had to be done, before the American found out what was really going on.

Thankfully the Otherworld's nations had begun to make their moves as well.

So really it was no surprise when Alfred had somehow gotten ahold of Arthur's cupcake and all the other thought of it was idiots being idiots.

Boy, were they ever wrong.

"Ivan, comrade! Good to see you have come to join us in this game!" Called a voice familiar to the platinum blonde, walking into a large room filled with a dinning table, though it was probably used for something entirely different.

A large brunette sat at the head of the table, shuffling a deck of card carefully as his violet-red eyes follwed the other Russian's movements, "Sasha, I am surprised to see you here without, Lee or Kira~" The response seemed to almost traslate as a threat to both Russian's ears.

But neither would ever think of making a move on the other, for the sake of the plan at least, when the plan was finished though, all bets were off, "Mhmm... they are busy taking care of your French friend, he doesn't seem like much of threat now, considering... oh well..." Sasha cut himself off with a shrug, lifting his eyes to once again meet Ivan's.

Nodding to the cards, the brunette smiled innocently, but the blonde could read so many other messages behind that smile that others would probably never even think of, "Would you like to join me?"

Ivan thought a moment before sitting down next to his counterpart, "Da."

* * *

**Yes I do realize that these POVs do not have anything to do with one or the other and I have yet to introduce quite a few of the rescue team but it is really difficult to come up with new situations and not repeat myself, so just be prepared.**

**I believe that only Prussia, Germany, Canada, China and Japan have not been shown in the 2p!world yet and I already have two, well technically one, written out and ready for the next chapter, so yay! for planning ahead!**

**Tell me what you think, please, it really helps when it comes time to write!**

**Well until next time~**

**BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10: I Am Not Worried!

Romano tapped his foot impatiently as he sat in a little coffee shop somewhere in the heart of England, he really despised being here but at the moment he didn't seem to have much of a choice.

His impatience wasn't so much from the person that he was waiting for was late, to be honest Romano was actually the one that was early, he just couldn't help but worry-

No. No, he wasn't worried about that tomato bastard, he could handle himself. Feli wasn't his problem either, despite what others may think the younger Italian could kick any of their asses if he really wanted to. The Italian brothers just preferred to stay out of fights as much as possible, which is the reason that Romano found himself hating Ludwig, well it isn't that he really hated the man, he just resented that the blonde had brought his little brother into the whole conflict of a war.

In fact, had it been under different circumstances, the elder Italian would almost be enjoying the constant peace that his home seemed to radiate at the moment without an annoying Spaniard popping in every few seconds. Well, he would have been fine basking in the silence of the house had in not been for the fact that both of them had just practically disappeared off the face of the earth two days ago without a single word to him! Do you even know the panic attack he had when Feliciano hadn't even called to tell him he was out with Ludwig or something?! And Antonio! He was supposed to be the more responsible of the three but not even he had bothered to leave any kind of note or anything!

Wait, wait, never mind, just never mind, it wasn't like he was even that worried about them to begin with, when he found a cryptic note though matching Feli's childish scrawl stating a time and place he became worried that his brother had gotten mixed up with the mafia again of something. Knowing his slightly naïve brother, sadly, it was entirely possible.

So here he was, Romano, the half-nation most likely to run if spotted by another country, waiting for someone else after he had actually bothered to call for help. Not someone that he was particularly familiar with either, of course his first instinct when he had decided to call for help was to contact Austria, maybe even Hungary, but there was something in the back of his mind telling him that they wouldn't be of any help to his situation.

So him, being the smart ass he was, asked the little voice, no he had not been talking to himself, who it had in mind if it was so fucking wise and intelligent. It had responded with one word as if it was the most obvious thing in the damn world:

Norway.

When he had first contacted the Norwegian, he had sounded hesitant to come at first, until he heard the clearly sincere worry- he wasn't worried about those bastards damnit!- in Romano's voice as he pleaded for them to meet.

But obviously, since fate just loved him so much, the place where Feliciano had gone had to be in fucking England of all places.

"So, why exactly am I here again?" Came the voice from Lukas, who had been sitting across from Romano for who knows how long now. Said Italian, bit the side of his cheek to keep from yelping in shock but couldn't stop his body from flinching.

"What the Hell? How long have you been there?" He said, eyes still wide with fright, and people wonder why he isn't fond of other countries. You try living with them for as long as he had and then tell him they were all sunshine and flowers!

The sliver-blonde shrugged noncommittally, "Long enough. Your facial expressions were to amusing not to watch. You kept going from worried, to angry, then to scared and back to worried, it was quite funny actually," he said though he didn't look like he was finding anything funny at the time with that straight face of his.

Romano glared, before sighing and rubbing his forehead, to concerned- damnit- to be angry with the only person that may be able to help him, "Whatever... just... I really need your help okay? Feli and Antonio have both disappeared and I just have no clue what on earth to do..." he muttered barely loud enough for the other nation to hear, Romano wasn't very good with letting people in on his weaknesses so saying all that the first time through, without cussing anyone out, was a borderline miracle.

Lukas raised an eyebrow at the strange half-nation, "Don't you think they could have just gone out somewhere for a little while and have forgotten to tell you?"

The brunette Italian hesitated, he knew that was as good of an answer as anything but something was just suspicious about the whole thing, "Yeah I guess, but, even though Feliciano is as dumb as he seems, he'll usually remember to at least call after a while if he's forgotten to write a note," he said looking the Nordic nation right in the eye as he spoke, "This time is different though, he's been gone almost two days now and I haven't heard a single thing from him at all."

The other thought for a moment, "The only thing you found was that note? Could he have meant to leave that for you to find him?"

Romano had started shaking his before the entire question was out, "No, I think this was his note and, being typical Feli, he forgot to grab it before he left."

Lukas nodded, looking to be thinking deeply about this, "Wasn't there a G8 meeting supposed to be held in England recently?"

Romano looked a bit startled by the question, as if he had forgotten all about the meeting himself, "Yeah but that was still a few day away from when he left, tomorrow I think was when they were supposed to go," he muttered.

The Norwegian suddenly bolted to his feet though he still had that same calm look on his face, "Meet me in the place of the meeting tomorrow, I think I may have some ideas of what is going on," and with the Nordic nation spun on his heel and disappeared through the door, but not before grabbing the coffee he had ordered who knows when and smirking.

Romano had never been so confused, but resigned himself to going back to the hotel that he had booked for the night.

Feli would be fine for one more day.

* * *

Feliciano shook as he heard the footsteps coming closer and picked up speed, his blistered and achingly bare feet slapping quietly against the smooth linoleum. He couldn't remember when or where he had abandon his boots, seeing them as too loud and that they would lead the crazed German to him faster than he already was.

Any other time the Italian would have been praising Ludwig for all the running he had forced him to do during the world wars, but right now he was running on pure instincts of survival. What had probably only been hours, felt like weeks of being trapped in this white wash maze, and he had stopped his mind from thinking to much on the blood that ran down his torn arms.

The little, terrified brunette took a deep breath, placing his hand over his mouth to keep in a silent dry sob. He didn't have any more tears that he could shed after the first hour, they had dried up along with the blood that crusted his swords after the first fight he had gone through to get away from the insane blonde.

Feli didn't even remember most of the fight, just that he had pulled out his swords to defend himself when he had been cornered and then he was running, much like he was now, blades bloody and soiled.

When he came to a crossroad the young Italian nearly started crying again, he hated the crossroads, if he went to wrong way that would mean precious time spent looking for another turn that he wasn't going to find and having to treck all the way back the direction he had come from. Which gave him the risk of running into the crazed German as well.

Hearing the threat of those footsteps echoing closer and closer to his location Feliciano just choose the first path his eyes returned to and with that the little Italian turned left.

* * *

**Is it sad to say that I am really proud of getting two chapter for this out in one day? I already had Romano and Italy's POVs written out and not really anyone else's and I do most of my writing at school, so though I was really hoping to get to Canada or Prussia in this chapter sadly it won't be happening.**

**Though I must say I really enjoy writing as Romano, he is so fun to mess with! XD**

**So just tell me whatcha think! And if you have any specific countries that you would like to see next don't hesitate to say so. I'm also planning on slipping America back in here somewhere within the next to chapters so be ready!**

**Till next time!**

**Chigi~!**


	11. Chapter 11: Spy vs Spy, Dark vs Light

**Okay so I promised Canada and Prussia and I am here to deliver, so I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Matthew woke up groggily in the middle of a spacious hall, tilting his head back to get the kinks out of his neck he spotted a glass ceiling that was shattered in a few place but intact overall.

The blonde shook his head to clear it as he glanced around the place he had ended up in, where was he?

Somewhere off in the next hallway or whatever was the room closest to him now, the Canadian heard the distinct shuffling of cards against a table.

"Would you like to join me?" The voice made Matthew bolt to his feet, which probably wasn't the best idea considering the way his head spun with the sudden movement. There was a familiar yet strangely different accent to the voice that was making Matthew grow more worried as the seconds passed.

"Da."

There was the accent he knew, the blonde wasn't sure how he felt about it being in the same place as the other though, especially considering there was nothing threatening in either of the tones.

The blonde Canadian had no idea why or how he had ended up in the same place as Ivan but he was sure that it had something to do with what was transpiring in the other room. Moving as silently as he could, Matthew crept closer to the archway at the end of the hall, peering into the room that the two Russians were in.

Ivan's brunette twin finished shuffling the cards and passed them out to the other, "So..." the blonde drawled almost lazily as he picked up his given cards and examined them, "How many of the others have you and yours caught already?"

The question, though simple and plain enough, made the spying nation's eyes widen behind his glasses.

Sasha pulled a cards from his hand and laid it on the table with a sort of distant caculation, "Well, as you know, we have the American, the little Italian is trapped in Lutz's maze for the time being, Francis is with Lee and Kira, and Spain is being taken care of by Alonzo and Kaspar," the way he says it causes a shiver to run down the North American's spine, it didn't sound like he was talking about other peoples lives, more like a normal discussion about the weather.

The platinum blonde Russian hummed, seemingly disappointed, "Then there are still quite a few out there who you have yet to get a grip on?"

The brunette's smile slipped the slightest bit, "Da, there are a few who have not made themselves known to us, the German and your little Kalingrad, those to Asians were spotted briefly near Alfred's cell-" Catching his brother's name on the lips of the Russian made Matthew's ears perk up and he listened even closer to what was being said.

"-The idiot Englishman seems to have made himself scarce as well..." The brunette doppleganger drifted off watching his twin move to place his own card on the table. The spying blonde frowned a little disappointed that more information on Alfred's whereabouts weren't said, but then again had he really expected Fate to cooperate and just give him a break?

Focusing back into the game, Matthew's frown deepen and his brow furrowed as he noticed Ivan was halfway to placing his card but making no move to continue.

"What about little Matvey?"

Oh, right... well this could be bad, he thought as he began to slowly back away from the door only to have something grab his arm and begin to drag him away from the door.

He thought about struggling, but he was still getting away from both of the crazed Russians so that had to be some kind of-

"Don't struggle, Sasha already knows your here and has called Latvia to deal with you, we have to get you out of here. Now."

* * *

Unlike many of the other countries that had gone through the mirror, Gilbert didn't have the luck of passing out and waking up with no memories of the passage. The feeling of being shattered into millions of little pieces, scattered everywhere then slowly and painfully being put back together before having your ass spit out onto a hard forest floor was not something he would wish upon his worst enemy.

Piercing screams grated against his overly sensitive ear drums as he tried, and failed, repeatedly to get his barings of the place he had been put into. The screams were shockingly familiar once they registered in his mind, though they were ones that he had wished he would never here again after their pirate days were over.

Too bad luck had never had much of a soft spot for him.

"'Tonio?" He mumbled, finally managing to get to his feet, he was still rather shaky though and his muscles seemed to be screaming at him to just sit down and stay down.

Rubbing his eyes to brush away the multicolored bloches that blocked his sight, he looked around and realized that his now sore ass had indeed landed on a painfully hard dirt forest floor, if the over grown foliage surrounding him was anything to go by. The albino listened closely to see if he could still hear his friend's scream, he really wished that he had just imagined them in that moment of pain from one world to the next.

They weren't his imagination sadly, they were real, though they were no longer screams but more agonizing, hopless moans.

"'Tonio... 'Tonio, don't worry I'm coming," Gilbert mumbled. He had already lost Francis somewhere in this insane place, he would not lose Antonio as well.

Somehow I'll get the trio back together, somehow...

The crimson eyed ex-nation thought as he stumbled over a root and into a clearing.

Two pairs of eyes swung to face the albino from where they stood above the passed out Spaniard. One was an unforgetable murkey, lifeless green and the other a deep, dead black.

"L-leave 'Tonio... alone," he stuttered past the cotton in his dry mouth, trying to avoid the murkey green entrapping gaze.

The black eyed man nudged his companion with an out of place smile, "See? I told ya they'd come a runnin'~ You owe me five bucks~"

"Damn," the other man muttered.

Gilbert growled and got into a fighting stance, "Who are you?"

A slim black eyebrow rose above cocky, arrogant obsidian eyes, "You honestly don't know?" He slowly approached the weaker Prussian, "I am you, though I do prefer Kaspar..." He said slowly as if speaking to a child and suddenly there was a sharp dagger to the albino's throat.

Gilbert glared at Kaspar, for having the sheer adacity to threaten him, before bouncing back and away from the other, sending a quick roundhouse to his the side of his head and knowing it landed solid as he watched his dark colored twin crumple to the ground.

The albino paused a moment to look down upon the crumpled form, "Nope, if you were me you would have awesomely blocked that," he said with a scary certainty.

Feeling a tight pressure on the collar of his shirt, Gilbert cursed as he was thrown backwards, crashing into the fallen Antonio dragging painfilled groans from both of them, though Gilbert's held a bit of sympathy when he felt his friend's blood soak through his shirt.

Yeah, that would teach him to not pay attention to the other guy from now on.

"Sorry, 'Tonio, sorry," he apologized as he stumbled back to his feet, not as graceful as he would have liked mind you.

Looking towards his surprise attacker, it took his still slightly befuddled brain a moment to realize that this man's features where twin to Antonio's.

"Well this is just great! I knew that Prussian was worthless from the moment I saw him," the curly black haired Spaniard spoke, his foot nudging into the side of the downed man, "You got him good with that kick," he said as he approached the lighter skinned Prussian confidently.

Gilbert curled his hands into fist and stood between his Spaniard and that emotionless robot that called himself a Spaniard, even dared to mimic to mirror his friend's appearence.

That was when he made his first mistake though, meeting that murky green gaze without thinking as the man examined the Prussian closely, a little awkwardly as well.

"You though," he mumbled to himself as he took another step closer to Gilbert, "You know you are strong enough to become one of us..." He whispered lifting that hypontizing green gaze on Gilbert as he dangled the temptation in front of him.

"All you have to do..." He cooed quietly into the Prussian's ear, which left Gilbert wonderering when the Spaniard had gotten that close, "Is slit his throat," he held out the hilt of his own dagger out to his soon to be comrade, nodding to the darker Prussian behind them, "Then you could know everything we do, live without a care in the world for anyone but yourself... Kill without being blamed or persecuted... You could be a country again..." Crimson eyes couldn't detach their gaze from the lifeless green, his brain fogged.

Before he realized what was happening his hand was slowly wrapping around the hilt of the blade, from behind him he could hear the faint murmur of, "Gil... Gilbert, no, don't," but he was already to far gone, trapped in the hypnotizing irises.

* * *

**So I would really love some feedback, I think the story is going good and I really like where it is going so just tell me what you think.**

**I probably won't have anymore chapters for this story out again till next weekend, but my other story Finnish Sniper, you all should totally check it out ;), should have chapter two out sometime this week.**

**See? I told you I would bring Alfred back in there eventually D I'll probably have Japan and China in the next chapter if I find the inspiration for it... I'll also say again, if you guys would like to see any country, one I haven't introduced, one I have, whatever, just tell me and I'll see what I can do!**

**Well that's all for now, folks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Play Time

"Go away... go away... you aren't real, aren't there," the weakening blonde muttered, bloodied hands curled in his tangled hair, rocking back and forth on the slimy concrete floor, blood from who knows how many others mingling with his own, "All lies... you only lie..." he whispered as if he was trying to convince himself of this.

"Aww... you wound me brother~ I'm ony telling you what you already know... deep, deep down you have to know that all our word are true."

The blonde shuddered at the terrify voice, so similar to the one he knew and cared about, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this was not his brother talking but he had lost all true reason a while back when the voice was clawing in his ears. Digging in insults at any oppurtunity, they were like rabid wolves, the spotted one vulnerable spot and you were gone. This was were Alfred wished that he had better mental sheilds, that his emotions weren't so obvious or easy to read.

"N-no, I hate you," he spat trying to get his barings back as he blinked towards the stone beneath him, not making eye contact with the mirrors surrounding him, "I don't like liers and that it all you are, lies," he spoke as venemously as he could, being as happy-go-lucky as he _usually _was, it was difficult to make himself angry. But this. This made him angry.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. You are so naive... Haven't you realized it yet? Those people. The ones who are supposed to care for you. They don't," the voice said, sounding sad for him but the blonde knew that if he looked up there would undeniably be a smirk on the evil face, "I mean if they care about you _so much_... then where are they?"

This hit the American like a load of bricks had just been dropped on top of him, his eyes shot up and latched onto unafraid, mocking light violet eyes wishing he hadn't the second that the world around him grew dizzy. Through the haze of anger Alfred noticed the cracks now webbing across the smooth glass surface and the pain in his knuckles, pulling his fist back from where it had made contact with the mirror, the blonde cursed at the glass he could feel under his skin.

"Ooh... seems you hit a nerve," another voice joined the first, "Exactly who are you waiting for? Who are you so desperate to see come through that door and save you? Your precious little B-"

"Shut up!" He growled, craddling his injured hand close to his chest.

The dark figure laughed, "Why? You aren't the one in control anymore boy, just remember that you are completely at _our mercy_..." the man reflected in the glass couldn't help the pleasure he took at the shape of the blonde nation's eyes, the usual mindlessly cheery glint replaced with a dull lifeless anger. Something as simple and primal as that, the way they flickered from one spot in the room to the other as if examining it from all sides looking for some way, any way, to get out. Like a caged animal, panicky and flighty, just waiting for it's chance to escape.

_Too bad he will never, ever get that chance... _The platinum blonde in the mirror mused, watching Alfred attempt to pick some of the shards of glass from his hand, _those sad excuses for nations won't get here in time to save him, we won't let them, or maybe we will, maybe we will push him just far enough to break and let them have him back..._

When the Alfred remained silent, the mirror image sighed and shook his head, "Fine, if we can't talk about _him_... then what about Matthew? Hmm...?"

A twinge went through the blonde as he reached for the pendent, though he knew that right now the familiar bear was laying shattered on some soiled floor similar to the one he sat on, "You- you monsters better leave my brother alone or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? I'm pretty sure that it has already been explain that you are in no position to make threats," a cocky voice, this time coming from the real world instead of the mirrors, made Alfred jump and bolt to his feet in a defensive stance.

The dark auburn-brunette raised a slim eyebrow at the American but said nothing, "Who are you?" Alfred asked in surprise.

The dark violet eyed man smirked, "I'm Federico, we'll be playing together for a little while."

For some reason Alfred felt that his definition of 'playing' and the brunette's were completely different.

* * *

Looking around another corner Yoa groaned and Kiku fidgeted from foot to foot anxiously, neither liked the feeling they got from this strange place they had awoken in, "Damn," the Chinese man growled, venturing into the new hallway and pulling the taller nation along with him as to not get separated.

"Umm... Yao-san? Where are we?" The shorter haired man asked not bothered at all by the insistent grip on his wrist as they walked quickly down the never ending halls. They passed doors and entrances, but none of them lead anywhere, and the doors that were unlocked only lead into empty bedrooms or closets.

The Asian nation in question just rubbed his forehead wearily, he didn't know how long he and Kiku had been walking from the spot they had started but they had yet to run into a single person or spot any sign of life, "I don't know Japan..."

Kiku nodded in understanding, he really couldn't say anything about that because it wasn't like he knew where they were either, "Okay," he spoke softly.

The Chinese man laughed at his younger sibling, "Kiku you are just soo-" he stopped, honestly not able to think of a word to describe the younger Asian nation.

"So what?" Dark brown eyes met startling amber in pure curiosity, not used to Yao being so open with him, not since he was younger at least.

This made the other man pause and peer at the Japanese national, "Nothing never mind, we need to keep going if we are going to find our way out-"

A whistling sound- finally proof that some lived here!- cut off the dark haired Chinese nation, making him panic slightly, how did they know that this person was even friendly?!

"Come here!" Yao hissed quietly, ducking them behind one of the doors that lined this hall, leaving a small crack for him so he could look out at the approaching party.

Light amber eyes were wide as he watched an almost exact duplicate of the Italians, darker in coloring of course, moved down the hall. He was pushing along a figure with a strangely familiar jacket...

Wait! Yao narrowed his eyes, examining the bloodied figure- a hood covering his face from view- and knew for certain that he had just found Alfred. Something told him though that getting him back wouldn't be as easy as walking up to the doppelgänger and asking politely.

When they had moved past the door that Yao and Kiku hid behind, the Asian nation grabbed the brown eyed man and pulled him out and down the opposite way, they now knew where Alfred was but there was no way they could get him back without the others. Who knew what kind of guards they had down here to keep them from rescuing their friend.

"Yao, wait-"

"HEY! There's two of them! Don't let them get out of here!" Shouted a voice from behind them and before either of the Asian nations could even run there were feet pounding on the ground, running after them.

Yao yanked his sibling into a fast run, catching him when he almost stumbled, "Sorry Kiku, now is not the best time for talking!"

* * *

**Dudes I am so sorry this took longer than usual but freaking Japan and China were not be cooperative, I literally wrote their part right before I posted it and it stinks. I am so ashamed of the second part of this, but I think the first part kind of makes up for it and I promised you China and Japan in this chapter so here you go!**

**I feel so bad for Alfred but it had to happen. Oh and in case you are wondering, the room he is in is pretty much wall to wall mirrors, meant to be a torture room obviously and since my imagination says that the 2p!s can control anything having to do with mirrors they can pop up in them anytime they like.**

**So yeah, fail chapter is fail. Tell me what you think! Till next chapter~**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: What A Bust!

Romano paced nervously- wait, no! Damnit!- in front of the UN building, he actually had never been in the place before because he hadn't really needed to go until now. It was usually Feliciano who had to considering he was the more well known- and well like- of the two, That and he wasn't afraid of his shadow like the older Italian, well he wasn't as scared of his shadow. Don't look at him like that damnit! It wasn't his fault that Rome had turned his grandson into a spazzy, paranoid freak, who couldn't even be around other countries without his nerves jittering like crazy, of course the fucking bastard hadn't done that to _darling little Feliciano_.

The brunette rubbed a hand over his eyes, he had finally managed to convince himself that he was slightly worried about those two idiots, but that had also meant very little sleep for him last night. Ugh, he was starting to sound like some snotty high school girl who was jealous of the nerdy girl in class. Maybe he should have gotten a coffee before coming, yeah, that would have been a greatly appreciated relief.

Romano was even to tired to even curse at anyone and this was _Romano_ we're talking about.

Anyway whatever about his problems back to the whole being worried thing. The day after he had talked with Lukas, the brunette figured that he should be worrying about them because it would take a lot of self control for that... bastard...- oh no he's turning into... fucking... Heracles- Antonio to stay away and not bother him for this long. And come on Antonio was as much _Antonio _as Romano was _Romano_, so he just didn't do things like disappear for days on end.

Groaning the Italian looked at the doors into the building in a longing sort of way, he would have been in there by now busting down those damn doors and scouring the halls for Feliciano. Yes, he did just say 'scouring' deal with it. But there was a stupid guard lady that wouldn't let him go anywhere even close to the building, saying something idiotic like 'I'm sorry, sir, but the meeting has already begun and I was told not to let anyone in until it has ended, blah, blah, blah'! Usually Romano was the nicest person in the world to woman- second only to maybe his brother- but this one was getting on his quickly shortening nerves, if only that fucking Lukas would just get-

"Is there a reason that you are not inside already?" A bored voice- once again- came out of nowhere and made the hazel eyed Italian to nearly jump out of his skin in fright.

"Damnit, Norway!" Well at least he was more awake now, nothing like a good old heart attack to wake you up in the morning, afternoon, whatever, "Can't you just say 'hi' like a normal person?" Romano snapped at the blonde- both senses of the word of the word in his opinion. "And to answer your question, the stupid guard lady over there won't let me go in." He was muttering angrily at this point, the brunette did not like the way things were going already.

"Why is that?" Lukas asked like somehow this was _Romano's _fault, well... yeah he did have a tendency to insult people a lot... BUT IT WAS NOT HIS FAULT! This time.

The elder Italian huffed and folded his arms over his chest with indignation, "She told me that the 'meeting was already in session so she couldn't let anyone in at least until the talks had ended for the day, blah, blah, blah' and some shit like that... bastards," he grumbled, shooting the blonde woman another glare before returning his attention to Lukas, who seemed to be in deep thought about something. "So what do we do now?" Romano asked, his snarky attitude back with a vengeance.

Lukas sniffed with distaste, "Let me talk to her, she'll let us in... now," he stated confidently which was reflected in his stride as he approached the booth the lady sat in typing away at a computer of some kind. "Excuse me, miss?" Came the ever polite Norwegian, the guard's fingers never stopping their movement on the keyboard.

"Yes, sir?" She spoke slow and deliberate, her eyes flicking from the screen for barely a second to acknowledge his presence before continuing with what she was doing.

The blonde sighed wearily, the insolence of these people was astonishing, "I need to have immediate access to the G8 meeting, it is a matter of utmost importance," he spoke in similarity to a government official.

Which- technically- he was.

"Sorry, sir," Lukas could hear a sneer in her tone, still not looking at the Norwegian. Her hands paused briefly in their rapid fire typing to tightening her bouncy blonde ponytail and brush away a scraggling curl that wanted to do it's own thing. "As I told your friend over there," she sent a nasty look at Romano who was leaning against the wall of the booth with his eyes shut in exhaustion, "The meeting has already started so I am not permitted to allow in anyone who is not in the chosen parties," the proud way she said this gave Lukas the urge to roll his eyes.

"I don't understand how that is possible," the blonde nation said, eyes lazily drifting over to the building and back to the woman, "Considering that I have seven highly rated members of the UN ready to state the disappearance of their friend or relatives days before the meeting was held," he gave a small smile as the guard's face instantly dropped a shade in coloring and her hands once again went to her ponytail, this time twitching nervously.

Now the guard lady was staring straight into the Norwegian's startling blue eyes, uncertainty present in her own unique maroon, "Um... Umm... We-well I'll just and check in with the other guards," she stumbled terribly, leaping out of her chair and all but sprinting to the doors to the building.

* * *

For the first moments of him being dragged away Matthew was perfectly fine with because, of course, he was getting out of the range of the two deranged Russian. It was only after the relief of that wore off that he even bothered to stop watching behind him and face the woman who had kindly kidnapped him- not that he had made much of a fuss about it at the time. His lavender eyes were met with a familiar face- then again all the faces were familiar here weren't they?- and one extremely large bust, he cleared his throat a bit and had to rip his eyes away from the sight and to the face of the one dragging him away.

"Katyusha? He knew that asking that was probably stupid but he had to try and keep some of his hopes in tacked or he might as well just give up on the whole thing. And he was not giving up on anyone until he saw them dead with his own eyes, as gruesome as that would be.

The mirror nation was kind enough to roll her eyes and correct his false hopes immediately though, "No, you idiot, have you even met one person here yet that was who you though they were?" She demanded harshly, her usually light eyes darkened with bitterness and hatred, of what the Canadian couldn't be sure.

He flinched slightly when he heard the recognizable voice laced with sarcasm and snarkiness that he was sure the Ukrainian at home wouldn't even understand, "Not yet," he basically agreed with her, his eyes dropping to the floor momentarily returning Matthew to his normal shy state.

"Exactly," the white-blonde woman spoke softer, noticing the sudden change in the other's personality as soon as it happened, "So what'd you expect?" She asked with humor, smiling softly at the man beside her. "My names Yekaterina, by the way."

"And I'm Tatyana!" A bouncy, bubbling voice came from the other side of Matthew, making him start with the other woman's sudden appearance. Glancing at the long haired ashy blonde that was now quickly walking next to them the Canadian wondered how long she had been there and if that was what other people felt like when they realized that he was standing in the room. It took him a few awkward seconds for him to realize whose doppelgänger he was standing with- why it hadn't been obvious before was a mystery to him.

"Belarus?" Matthew asked, genuine surprise tinting his once again confident voice.

The smaller woman blinked curiously at him, her airy smile fading into a confuzzled frown, "Who are you?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! I got it out! YAY!**

**Yes so I didn't get to go much into Canada's POV again but I just wanted to give you guys a taste of what he's going through, I was originally planning to have Italy after Romano but it didn't happen so yeah...**

**Not much else to say about this chapter except-**

**Can you guess what significance that guard has? I know someone out there- of I named who it would give it away- asked very nicely for them so I have delivered! XD**

**Tell me what you guys think about this I hope you like 'cause I really do. Then again writing as Romano is always sooo much fun~**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Free For All

"I would stop with the back talk idiot, who's holding who at knife point here?" Grumbled the voice that seemed young, but at the same time far to mature for Arthur's liking. There was also something there that the Brit knew and could recognize, the name of the person he was thinking of was right on the tip of his tongue but it just wasn't taking the leap to reality. At least he knew what the pointy object jabbing into his lower spine was, even if he didn't know who exactly was holding it he could still think of a plan to get out of the hold...

What? Don't look at him like that! Arthur used to be a bloody pirate! He could get out of something like this with ease.

...maybe.

There was a distinct pouting tone to the lad's voice when he asked, "Well? Are you going to answer me or just stand there like an idiot?" If the blonde wasn't so afraid of that knife going where he really didn't want it, Arthur would have either burst out laughing or ogled over how cute the boy sounded as he tried to be intimidating. "Because I could just shout for my father," he could almost picture the calm shrug of the small boy's shoulders in his mind, "I'm sure they would love to have another toy to play with, their last one broke..." The British nation took a deep swallow and didn't think of what kind of 'toy' he would be to an _evil _frog.

"Okay, okay!" Arthur snapped giving in- despite the feeling of his pride battering the inside of his mind, he would rather have a wounded pride and be alive than be content with his rebellion and be dead. If he was dead there was no way he would be able to get the others out of this place when it came time to leave, when they had Alfred and everything was as it should be again. "I'm sorry, I need to hide from those two gits out there though, they have a dear friend of mine and I only want to get him back..." There was a thick silence after that as if the kid didn't know what to say in return to that, but if Arthur's suspicions were true and this kid was somehow related to the two wackjobs outside then he would guess that the lad didn't get much experience with friendships that didn't give anything in return.

Slowly, almost unsurely, the blade moved away from his lower back causing the blonde to breath in a sigh of relief. "Fine," the younger boy muttered, "But no more of that softy crap, make me want to puke." Arthur nodded agreeing instantly as he turned to face his smaller captor. Only to come face to face with someone he never thought he would see threatening anyone. Or as a redhead come to think of it.

"Pe-Peter?" He stuttered, unable to comprehend the sight of the usually sweet British boy standing there and handling a bloody knife as if he had all his life! But then again he was having trouble with a lot about the Otherworld, from the people to the way the accents were the same as theirs and yet astoundingly different!

The lad narrowed his dark green gaze- swirls of powdery pink within the irises as well- on the older man giving him a look that made Arthur feel stupid. Stupider than he was making himself feel of course. "Must I justify that with a response?" When the Brit shook his head, the redhead continued, "My name is Aaron, learn it, because I catch you slip one time between my name and whoever else's name that is I will not hesitate to murder you." Arthur nodded fully understanding what he was being told, he would not deny that- though shorter than the blonde- Aaron was as intimidating as any full grown country.

Which lead him to another thought, back home Peter looked to be about eleven or twelve because of his small landmass but this version of the micro nation looked to be almost sixteen! About the same size as Alfred during the Revolution, Arthur couldn't help but wonder how different things were in the history of this dimension than theirs. Probably a lot, from what he had already seen. "You are understood," he said quietly, still examining the boy before letting his eyes drift about the room. The overall look of the room reminded the Brit of the dungeon he had been trapped in one time during one of his wars with Francis. If he had to guess he would say that was exactly what that was, a bed and a wardrobe just thrown in there for decoration. "What are you doing in France's house anyway?" Arthur asked, giving the redhead a funny look because he was pretty sure that a British territory should not be living under the same roof as _any _of the frogs, perverted or evil.

The boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, not looking the blonde in the eye, "Because I was conquered by the idiot, though I guess I have to be somewhat grateful otherwise I would have never been considered a country," he sighed and began to examine the blade that was still griped in his fingers, "Now I have some of the frog's land, given to me as long as I listen to him." Arthur winced, if the lad was anything like Peter it must have pained him greatly to have to do anything that someone told him to do. The blonde went to comment on just that when the boy waved a hand and shook his head, "But who cares about that? First we have to deal with getting your friends back, I believe that one of them is already in the compound-"

Arthur brightened up, a spark of hope returning to his eyes, "Really? Who?"

The glare he received for interrupting the younger nation made the blonde wince, "You see we have the other France here, as well as some others in the forest at least as far as I have heard," Aaron seemed to be thinking deeply on what he was saying as Arthur tried to process it all, "But there are also more Otherworlders around here with the way the game is going, so we will have to be careful..." he muttered, scowling at the floor while he considered everything that could happen in the time. There was already a high chance of Oliver or someone else busting into his room without warning and catching them, how in the world were they going to make it all the way across this castle without running into one of others?

* * *

His pale finger tips grazed the edge of the blade, crimson eyes marveling in the beautiful carving and metal work. Something he hadn't seen in a long time, something he would never expect a world lie this to ever have, Gilbert would never have guess that such a terrible world would have such wonderful craftsmanship. The albino wanted to quake the blade held before him, something in his mind whispered at him that it was okay to take the weapon that all would be fine if Gilbert just accepted the offer. There was something else as well, a faint mumbling much deeper in the back of his than the other, begging, pleading with the crimson eyed man to back away that he didn't need this to be powerful. It was too later though Gilbert wanted with every fiber of us being to take the dagger and become a nation once again. It was all that he had ever wanted.

A picture flashed through his head; a young looking blonde- the albino couldn't place the faces anymore- with sparkling violet eyes and a shy smile that made Gilbert want to protect him forever. As soon as the image had come it was gone taking with it the last bit of clarity he held along with it. "I agr-" he spoke, only to be cut off by a blazing pain across the back of his palm, causing him to stagger backwards and lose contact with the weapon before him.

"Dang it," the Spaniard that had given the enticing offer cursed, glaring at the idiotic creature that had dared to interfere with his job. On one of the trees above the small clearing there now sat a big black hawk, it's dark amber gaze staring menacingly at the curly haired man who was slowly pulling the blade back to his side. "Stupid bird, I thought I told Kasper to leave you back in Germany-" Gilbert registered that, so he now knew that he was not in Germany- there were still a lot of places he could be though, "You a always meddling in my plans!" Alonzo seemed to be losing his temper as quick as the bird had freed the albino from the spell. Gilbert's mind was still foggy as he stared at the creature that had rescued him from this evil person, it took him more than a few seconds to realize who he was staring at.

The albino was laughing as he unconsciously placed himself back between his injured friend and the madman, he just couldn't help it, this was amazing, "GILBIRD! Did you follow me here?" The hawk bobbed his head as if responding to the question, which really he was. The crimson eyed man was nearly clapping he was so pleased with the situation now, "It has been a long time since I've seen you in that form!"

Alonzo took in the scene before him with a self satisfied smirk that could have made babies cry at just the site. This was what all of them had been waiting for, things were finally going to get fun for them all- well maybe not the good two shoes that were running around here- but the smirking Spaniard was sure that he would. When he reached a hand to out away the knife Gilbert tensed noticeably and put one hand on the hilt of his sword- that he stupidly just remembered was still there and could be used for fighting. All the dark haired man pulled out though was what looked to be a old three way radio, but the Prussian was not fond of the way the murky green eyes darkened as he was holding it. Fiddling with the multiple channels and changing them until he was once gain on one that he like- that he knew all the others were on- he gave an announcement, "Anyone out there dealing with the Firstworlders..." He drifted off for a second watching as Gilbert's face morphed into one of understanding the consequences of what had happened dawning on him. "It's time for the free for all."

* * *

**Yay! Thanks for waiting for this one to come out and I apologize if it took some more time than usual but I had crazy testing this week as well as my grandparents were having trouble so we went to visit. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Tell me what you think about the alternate version of Sealand's history, I think he looks adorable but I'm the author so I am biased, and in case you didn't notice I have begun to refer to the 1p!s as Firstworlders and the 2p!s as the Otherworlders. Original I know, but whatever!**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets

"Little Matvey, where are you?"

Matthew's heart beat twice its normal speed as he heard the calmly approaching footsteps, the Russian may not know it yet but he was getting a little to close to their hiding spot for the Canadian's comfort. His breath was moving rapidly in and out of his body, not to the point of hyperventilating but still pretty close to be called panic, a panic he hadn't felt since that time he walked in on Alfred holding that huge chainsaw. Now normally Matthew wouldn't have been afraid of Ivan, nope, he could take the platinum blonde with ease if he really wanted to. At the moment though, he was a little more concerned because there were two of them and they were working together. Where the Canadian could usually be as insane as Ivan on a good day, he wasn't quite crazy enough to try and face two insane Russians at once. He could tell that his companions would like to avoid such an instance occurring if they could, next to him Yekaterina was trembling just enough for the blonde man to notice. While she may be much braver and stronger than her counterpart, in this situation she was allowed to be frightened, hell, Matthew would be surprised if she wasn't. The smaller woman clinging to the Ukrainian's was sniffling, the Canadian knew that if he looked over right then he would be able to spot the small tears leaving tracks down her cheeks.

"Are you sure that they are near comrade?" Matthew heard the other Russian- whose name he had learned was Sasha- ask his partner.

The blonde Canadian quickly glanced at the two women that were beside his, he knew that since these women had helped him that they could be in grave danger. So he knew that they were now his responsibility, if anything happened to them while they were assisting him it would be his fault. With a long, deep breath Matthew motioned for the two to begin to head down the hall that was across from them, with luck the Russians were too busy searching to notice their quick dash. But just in case the Canadian stayed where he was while they went, violet eyes searching down the hall both ways and ears open for shouts that signaled their discovery. When Yekaterina and Tatyana had moved far enough down the adjacent wall for Matthew to be comfortable, he glanced through the hallway again before darting after them, for once it seemed that things were actually going right.

"Of course, none of your Baltics have said anything about them leaving yet, da? So they must still be in the house." Ivan stated firmly, giving his brunette twin a look that said 'be smarter or die, da?' with Sasha glaring an equal scathing threat. Dark purple eyes shifted to meet with light red-violets, both of their expressions turning into small- creepy- smiles with a sudden realization. "But for him to get this far by himself is impossible, one of us should have caught him by now if that was the case-"

"We have not caught him yet, so that means that there must be someone helping him," Sasha spoke now, the brunette and platinum blonde walking side-by-side down a familiar hall, one they both knew from their many encounters with each other. "Who, though, would do such a thing as betray us?" He sounded truly hurt by this, but Ivan could tell that him and his twin saw the situation in the same light, even opposites had some things in common.

When they both came to a hall that split off into three other directions from the one they were in, the dark and light twins came to a stop. Peering down one hall, Ivan smirked at the small sound, the slight creaking of rusted hinges as a door was slowly shut trying to make as little noise as possible, the near silent snick of a lock being turned to keep them out, and they both grinned.

"Guess we will just have to find out, da?" They said in similar tones, one with slightly more cheer and the other with an edge sharper than the dagger Ivan had strapped to his side.

Oh what a fun game...

* * *

Yekaterina looked from one side of the hall to the other, shifting pale blue- nearly silver- eyes from one door to the next, looking for the one that had exactly what she needed to get them out of the sticky situation that they had found themselves in. She could hear her brother and his counterpart speaking in the hall they had just come from but she couldn't make out the words they were saying, she wished she could but it wasn't happening. The Ukrainain couldn't exactly worry about it at the moment either, because right now with her sister clinging desperatly to her side and Matthew keep up guard behind them with his hockey stick ready she had finding them a way to get out. The white-blonde woman knew the best place too, she just had to find the right door.

"Do you know where we are going 'Rina?" Asked the scared ashy blonde at her side, amethest eyes wide and moisture still resting on the pale lashes surrounding them. Yekaterina nodded as she finally saw the door she was looking for, unlike all the others in the house- which mostly consisted of dark wood and heavy oak- this one was pale grey, almost white looking and delicate in nature.

Turning the handle slowly to keep from making to much noise she opened the door cautiously, wincing at the small squeaking the unused hinges made. She pulled Tatyana into the room behind her and waited for Matthew to enter before closing and locking the door. Of course, a lock wouldn't keep Ivan or Sasha- not to mention Ivan _and _Sasha- out for long, but it would give them a small delay. As soon as doing so the white-blonde woman began tapping the walls lightly with her knuckles, listening closly with her ear to the wall. The small Belarusian seemed to recognize what her sister was doing and began to copy her on the opposite wall, Matthew looked confused by this but didn't say anything to disturb them. They knew this whole place better than he ever would so he would have to trust them whatever the situation.

"There it is!" Tatyana called out suddenly, ear pressed over a section of wall that sounded hollow when tapped on. The taller woman at the opposite wall hurried over and started to run her fingers over the wall where her sister had indicated, her pinky finger ghosted over a small switch and a snick sound was heard before a door in the wall opened.

* * *

The blonde rolled his eyes around the barren room, he had no clue how long he had been in this torturous room, how long since his wrists were restrained by the rope that was attempting to tear his skin. Francis had lost most of the sight in his left eye a couple hours- at least he thinks it was hours- the blood from the gash on his forehead, which he could tell from the reflection was pretty nasty, had taken it out before finally stopping. He was glad it had stopped when it had, because even his right eye had darkened around the edges from the amount of blood he had lost. Those strange people had left him in this room around the same time they had gotten a strange call from someone Francis didn't recognize- not that would recognize anyone at the time- which wasn't that long ago. The message itself had the blonde confused, not that he really wanted to think to much on it but there was not anything else to think about, so it kept circling in his mind. Rolling around as he tried to figure out what it all meant.

"Anyone out there dealing with the Firstworlders... it's time for the free for all, because as of now we have no need to hold back, one of our rules has been broken-"

and then it was cut off with a loud shout that gave the bound man a weird sensation of deja vu. There was the outline of a man red shining from where his eyes would be but before Francis could grab onto it, it slipped away back to wherever the rest of his memories had disappeared to. Memories that he would really be glad to have back, they might give him some clue as to why the two from earlier were keeping here... or where he was at that.

A door slammed from outside the room he was in, the blonde could hear shouting and cursing from the hall as well. His curiosity was rising at the sounds and the Frenchman stared at the door in hope that it was someone he may have used to known coming to save him, but when he thought about that hope he realized that it wasn't very rational... but he just couldn't give it up, not yet. He jumped when the door slammed back open and in came the shorter of the two, as Francis stared at him he couldn't help but thing he would look better with longer hair, which was weird... "What should we do with him, Kira?" The man called through the door to his partner, while staring at the Frenchman with a calculating eye, "He isn't much of a threat anymore is he?" Even as he knew that he shouldn't be, Francis was insulted by that comment, it was just plain rude, even if he didn't remember what got him here didn't mean that he wasn't going to try to get away if given the chance.

"Just put him in one of Franck's room, the creep might enjoy the extra amusement," came the cryptic reply and Francis knew without knowing that whatever these people were talking about was not a good thing. If anything it felt like a worse situation than the one he was in now, and in this one he was tied to a chair and half blind.

The other, that the blonde had learned was called Lee, laughed like Francis wouldn't have thought he could, "Think it will make Oliver jealous?"

Kira rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, "I don't want to know..."

The conversation was much to normal for what was going on, _I need to get out of here... someone save me!_

* * *

**I am sorry for taking this long to get this up! I know I say that a lot but I have a real reason this time and it isn't being lazy! I have stupid finals and stuff the last few weeks of school so I have been dealing with those and they aren't even close to done yet so yeah.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! I don't really like Francis' part mostly because I can't do much with him now with no memory but you know I'll figure it out, just give me your opinion on it, hate it, love it, want me to die in a hole, whatever you feel like!**

**Till the next chappie!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Mouse and Broken Glass

He curled into a corner, his mouth was open in a silent sob as pain after pain wracked his small, lithe form. His hands trembled with unvoiced fear, shoulders shaking with anger that he knew he could never act on and that he would be in an even worse situation of he did. Overall Feliciano wished that they would just kill him already, or something close enough because he still wasn't quite sure if he could die, and get this over with. The little Italian was not used to pain such as the one he was experiencing, he never thought that he would have to go through such. He knew that many of the other nations had been tortured worse for far less and much longer than this, but then again none of those nations were quite right in their minds anymore so really they weren't the best examples.

The braided leather that was tearing through the thin flesh of his shoulders and back was not something to take lightly, at least it didn't have anything tied to it. Feli had heard Ludwig speak of such a monstrosity before and knew that it would have been worse than this right now, because that was made to tear and rip and shred. A simple whip was meant to be painful and drawn out, making sure that the victim went through as much pain as humanly possible before they were killed.

It was about now- after all the adreniline in his weins was finally dying out- that he could think properly, Feliciano had never wished for anything more in his life than he did right then. How much he wished he had turned the other way at the crossroads was indescrible, subconsciously he knew that wishing for something like that was just pointless because the deal was already done and he had already made the choice. That didn't stop him from mentall torturing himself about it though, as the thought ran through his head again and again. Even with his mind clearer than it had been, Feli was still foggy, his mind felt like a top, spinning and spinning, slowly losing momentum as the traumatic events began to pile up one after the other. He was afraid more than anything- even more than the insane German above him- that with all this his mind would snap, break and never be repairable. The brunette was mildly surprised that it had not done so already. How long had he been in that maze? Did anyone even know that he was in trouble? If not what would become of him? Would he be forced to run and run, live a life not better than a lab rat's until he finallt rotted? If he ever did.

It took the Italian more than a minute to realize that the stinging, burning pain had subsided for the most part and that no more had come to replace it. Peering his eyes above where his arms were wrapped around his knees, he didn't see the blonde anywhere and wondered vaguely when he had vanished. Not that the Italian was going to question this much, it seemed that his prayers had actually worked, that something was going right. Feliciano began to cautiously unroll himself from his armidillo ball, he wouldn't put it past the German to be hiding and waiting for such a chance to get the brunette's still unmangled skin. When nothing jumped out at him, or looked like it was going to, Feli rose to his feet from where he had been resting on his haunches, ready to bolt at any moment. Glancing around the space- the Italain could feel himself quickly becoming paranoid, something that he would never have thought to be able to affect him- he spotted something along the whitewash, well with some red splotches now, that he was rather surprised to have found, or been brought to notice. There was a very light outline, something that he could tell resembled a door, about the right height and width if that were what it was. Again Feliciano felt himself taking slow, measured, overly cautious step towards it, like he was waiting for it to jump and bite him or something of the sorts. Tapping on it carefully, the brunette tilted his head to lean his ear against the door, knowing that there was a room on the other side that had to lead somewhere. Obvious of course, because everything had to lead to something, it was whether that something was good or not that was in question here.

At the moment, Feliciano couldn't see anything being worse than the place that he already was, so, with a light shove to the door, he entered the dark room.

* * *

Alfred took a deep breath, or as deep as he could with the bag- he suspected some kind of pillowcase, or at least somethine similar to one- over his head as it was. They had been walking for quite sometime now and the blonde was beginning to grow worried as to where they were going, not only that but also for whoever had managed to follow him here. The American didn't know which of his friends had gotten down here, so close to where he was, so close that- had they been luckier and not as outnumbered- they could have saved him from whatever fate that this Feliciano look-alike had in mind for him. However he did know that they would not be able to come back for sometime being chased as they were, so Alfred had begun to resign himself to his fate, unless by some miracle another of the nations had found his location as well, the blonde was completely on his own.

A sound reached his ears- without his glasses, and with the bag over his head, Alfred had been forced to rely much more on his hearing than anything- it was the one he had yet to hear in their jorney down the maze of halls. The small click of a doorknob being turned, the creaking noise that sent shivers down your spine, that one that only hinges that were rusted with age could make. He felt goosebumps rise on his skin as they entered wherever the door had lead, there was a strange coldness to the place that he knew was familiar but couldn't remember exactly where from it was. The dark Italian lead Alfred a couple more steps before spinning the larger man- did Feliciano have strength like this? And if so, where had he been hiding it?- and shoving him against a chilled wall. Metal, probably steel or something very similar, if he had to take a guess. The American felt relief when his hands were untied- his wrists had been rubbed raw by this time but a small give, was still a give- only grunt when his hands were slammed roughly against the surface and strapped even tighter into what reminded his of retraints they had in mental wards. The same treatment was given to his other arm before he felt the presense back off, not far he could tell because his rough breathing was still close enough for him to feel.

Alfred was busy wondering what his friend's counterpart would do to him when the sound of another door opening reached his- now sharper- ears. A gasp echoed in the room following- the blonde was assuming from that that he was in a fairly sized room, or there were many things for a voice to echo on- it did not sound like the only voice that had been with him before, but he could also tell that the dark brunette had not left the room. Whoever had come had clearly not expected to see what was in that room, his gasp said as much and the labored breathing that Alfred could hear accompaning it told his that this new person had just been through something that drained his energy to dangerously low levels. It was the breathing of a wounded man, one that had just spent the better part- or worse if his guess was correct- running for their life.

"I'm glad you could join us," came the sickly sweet voice that the blonde had become very familiar with, it didn't seem surprised at all, unlike the others it seemed to have been expecting the other person since the very beginning.

The bound American heard the new person's breath hitch once more, becoming more rapid until Alfred was worried whoever it was would hyperventilate. When the person spoke, the blonde finally understood why the other had such a bad reaction, "A-America?" Alfred took a deep shuddering breath, the voice of someone who was usually so sweet and innocent should have never been made to sound so wounded and beaten. It was like the world decided to take another whack at him, knocking all the breath from his lungs in one go as the thick Italian accented seemed to just ooz disappointment and regret, the bound man knew that it was his fault Feliciano felt that way, seeing the person you were trying to rescue trussed up like a animal waiting for the slaughter was never an encouraging sight.

"Ple-please, Feli. Run." Alfred begged, hoping that the older nation would get away as fast as he could, but at the same time knowing that the Italian, not matter how wounded he may have been, would never leave someone behind.

* * *

**So what do you guys think about this chapter? I think I am finally able to get a set update day now so expect a chapter every Saturday unless told otherwise!**

**Is anyone else as excited for summer as I am? I have like a week left of school and hopefully after that I will be able to start updating my other stories more frequently. And one more question, what would you guys think about me changing the title to Shattered Glass? I have been considering it for a while but I am not sure, feel free to give your opinion! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: In Ruins

Arthur watched the redhead cautiously, not that he had any reason really to distrust the younger nation but at the same time he had no reason to trust him either. There was no way that the Brit could be positively certain that the boy was not leading him to the other couterparts or into a trap of similar devices. For the time it was his only lead to any of the other nations so he would just have to deal with it and if he got trapped, he got trapped and there was nothing that he could have done differently to prevent it. If he hadn't asked Aaron for help the Brit would probably be caught by one or more of their dopplegangers, really it would have happened eventually so this was the smartest path that he could have taken in the situation.

Or so he kept telling himself as they travelled deeper and deeper into the grey and crumbling building. These hallways were much different than the ones that he had arrived in, those ones had the aging look of an old fortress but still had the appearence of being taken care of. While the hallways that the blonde was sneaking through now just looked ready to fall apart, Arthur ended up jumping everytime he heard a pebble skid across the floor, afriad the building was coming down around them. It was a perfectly reasonable assumption, if you could see the state these walls were in you would agree, but that didn't stop the way his pride ached each time when the redhead gave him a scathing glare. The Englishman couldn't help but notice the way that Aaron was tensed, all his muscles had the coiled tight look of a cornered animal that was waiting to be attacked. When the taller of the two had offered to use his magic to make them invisible for the time being the younger had just told him to shut up because apparently Oliver would be able to sense if any magic was used or something. it made Arthur wonder why they hadn't been caught yet because if his counterpart could sense this stuff then he would be able to sense Arthur whether he did a spell or not, right? Or maybe he was just thinking about this too much.

A sharp yank on his arm pulled his attention back to the situation at hand- he probably shouldn't be sapcing out while they had a high chance of being caught and taken hostage by just about anyone in the place. "Keep up, old man," hissed Aaron, as he turned his piercing green gaze back to meet Arthur's, obviously annoyed by the man's seeming lack of concentration. Which Arthur only took slight offense for because it was true in reality, for some reason when he was in a tough spot Arthur had a bad habit of spacing out. He didn't know why, it just happened sometimes. "You are more likely to be caught in this part of the Compound than any other-"

"Why?" The older couldn't stop himself from asking, wincing only slightly from the glare he once again recieve for interrupting the other.

Aaron sighed but answered, "Because the Ruins- as this side is called- is his favorite of the dungeons that he has, probably because of the fear someone will feeling while in a building that could collapse at any moment." The redhead glanced around with sad eyes, something in that look told the blonde that his guide knew what it was like from experience but he didn't ask for anything more. The green eyed teen continued to talk anyway, quietly of course, because you never knew what was around the next corner, "There are three main buildings that the nations here have for meetings and such, there is the Maze- Federico's home- the Compound- where we are now- and Russia's house, I would probably bet that your friends are spread out among them if I had too," looking around one of the corners, Aaron motioned for the Brit to follow as they went through the next hallway.

Neither notice the pair of eyes the came from the hallway opposite to them, blue mixed with powdery pink and a wide- almost too wide to be real- smile gracing his features. To say the least he was very excited, this game of tag was going to be much fun, too bad that the others didn't know they were playing. Maybe that would make it even more fun...

* * *

The albino's blood red eyes widened when he heard what Alonzo was saying, ordering, as casually as if he had been asking for the weather. He didn't know what was happening to the other nations, but he wondered if what he and Antonio were going through now was not the worse these people could do, then what was? How far would they go to get rid of them? Which lead the Prussian to another thought as he drew his sword, his body still between the fallen Spaniard and the evil one. What did these morons want with them all anyway? Certainly this could not really all be for just a game? There was just no way this could all be a game to them, there had to be some kind of plan behind it all and damn it all if Gilbert wasn't going to figure it out, one way or another. Then they could all get back together, save Alfred like the original plan had been, and have Arthur get them back out of here before anything else went wrong. The silver haired man could already tell from what he had seen of his fallen brother that it would take a while for Antonio to be back to a hundred percent, and there was no doubt in the Prussian's mind that the brunette was not the only one in such a condition. Especially if all of the counterparts were as formidable opponents as the dark Spaniard had proven.

"What do you mean I broke a rule?" Growled the justifiably angry albino from where he stood, never taking a step from the defensive position he had taken. It was one of the things that were bothering him, as far as Gilbert could tell he had not broken a single-

The bastard in front of him had the guts to laugh at his question- interrupting the albino's train of thought- like it was some kind of joke, which just made the lighter man's rage boil as red as his eyes. "That bird there?" He nodded toward Gilbird, making the familiar curls fall dashingly over one eye, of what would have been dashing had it not had such a sinister look to it, "He is considered a weapon, that wound on the back of your hand proves it." As if agreeing with the evil man the wound on the back of his hand chose that moment to throb, sending another jolt of pain up his arm and thinning trail of blood to widen once again, but hey, at least he didn't have a chance of being hypnotized or whatever with it.

Gilbird, seeming to agree with the stupidity of the claim, squawked and flew to rest on his friend's shoulder, dark black feathers contrasting with pale skin. However, Gilbert just stood there gaping like a fish out of water, apalled by what the other had said, "What?" He nearly gasped the word out in effort to make his stunned lips move, "Gilbird is not a weapon, not even during wars was he anything more than a messenger hawk!" He went from whispering to shouting in less than a second, he didn't like the way that the Spaniard looked smug about everything that had happened. The albino had a feeling that the black haired man knew the whole time that Gilbird wasn't a weapon, but he should know by now that none of them played fair, they would take any reason to cause more problems for them. He had figured all this out and he had only met two of the evil people, it made him wonder what the others of them were like.

Gilbert didn't get any longer to think on that when a sharp pain shot through his chest making him gasp for breath, coughing it out as soon as he did. Glancing down, the albino smiled sadly not even taking notice to the blood staining his lips, he only wished that he had learned the first time that he had dismissed his enemy so quickly. Behind the lighter skinned man stood his darker counterpart, his grin wide and confident, the purpling bruise on his cheek beginning to shin. In his hand was a blade, blood that was needed for the Prussian to live dripping down its blade from where it impaled the pale skin.

"Gotcha," Kasper whispered.

* * *

**Wow, just wow. Did I really write that? I'm slightly mad at myself for writing that but... it was going to happen eventually anyway.**

**You know I was really planning to write China and Japan's POV this chapter but I got lazy and I had Arthur's written already so that happened! I am also really excited because I managed to keep my schedule which is amazing for me because I am a huge procrastinator, but with school out also for me I'll have more time to update stuff, unless I am out of town which I seem to be quite a lot this summer! **

**So just tell me what you guys think!**

**Till the next chappie!**


	18. Chapter 18: And the Pieces Fall

**Lot of cussing in this chapter, just as extra warning.**

* * *

How-how had all this happened so fast? _Why_? Everything had gone down hill _so fast_ that he just couldn't believe... could not _believe_ what he was seeing right in front of him. One of his best friends, one of the people close enough for him to consider a _brother_... literally stabbed in the back. While he _lay_ there. Not able to do anything to help him. Feeling like his insides were being torn from him, ripped out and beaten, over and over again. At this point Antonio felt like he was very capable of dying, hell, he wished he could die, even if it was just to escape the heart wrenching pain that was enveloping him without mercy.

To say the least, _it hurt_.

But there was no _mercy_ for the Spanish man; he had to watch the slow weakening of Gilbert, the strangely white skin turning a dangerous ashy color, crimson eyes wide matching the blood flowing freely from the wound as the dagger was drawn from him. Yet, through all of this, he had not fallen; his signature smirk had not left the scarlet coated lips. Leave it to that same stubborn Prussian to be laughing as his knees shook from obvious fatigue, laughing like he did anytime he thought of the bad moments in his life, like even though everything was going wrong, nothing was.

No, no, no. He had to do something, he had to come back. There was no way that had actually just happened, Gilbert's blood isn't slowly turning into a puddle on the forest floor, the brunette's fuzzy vision was just playing tricks on him, that's all. The previous blood loss was going to his head, the concussion he most likely had messing with him, it was obviously the other guy that had been cut down. It had to be. _It had to_.

Deep down Antonio knew that it wasn't, despite what he would have loved to believe most of his worst wounds had healed and the blood drying on his skin was not nearly enough to do anything significant to him. The shattered ankle bone that he could feel clearly throbbing in time with the pounding in his head was the only thing keeping him from going to his friend. And while he would love to continue to lie to himself, tell himself that Gilbert was fine and that the wound wasn't even that severe...

... well he had never been that good of a liar.

He wished that he was right then, though, because it might make it that much easier on him and he wouldn't be filled with this terrible rage. Rage like nothing he had felt in years but he knew the stages of. First, he would deny it had happened, and then he would be thrown into turmoil, before it took over, completely and thoroughly controlling him like nothing else could. Antonio couldn't help it; he couldn't help but let it sink in, because he could see that bastard smiling. He could see the grin on the wicked man who had wounded the albino, like he was happy, fucking happy about what he had done while watching the misery on his doppelganger's face.

It made the Spaniard sick where he lay to witness this; here he was trying to convince himself that Gilbert was okay when really he should be planning a way to wipe that self satisfied smirk of his damn face. There were only two things in this world that could get the usually laid back brunette not only cussing like Romano but plotting murder as well. One was messing with his tomatoes- because those were his and Roma's damnit!- and hurting a friend, the latter always worse in consequences than the former.

The man identical to Antonio walked closer, ignoring the very prominent- and very rare- scowl on the nation's face as he did. There was a chill- that the Spaniard will never admit to- racing down his spin as he watched the dark haired man crouch down right beside him. The wicked look, that appeared to be so wrongly placed on the face that he was used to seeing in the mirror, never left as Alonzo ran a hand through brown curls. The touch light and easy, but in seconds the grip tightened, ears ringing in satisfaction at the sound of hairs snapping weakly and the small cry of protest drug unwillingly from his counterpart's lips. "Given up hope, yet?" Was the single question that Alonzo had been dying to ask since the Prussian had been taken out.

Antonio took a deep breathe, the familiar hopelessness sinking in with the rage he felt, mingling and trying to convince him _to_ just give up, it _wasn't_ worth it anymore. For all he knew, he could be the last one still able to fight back- well, not fight back, but offer more resistance- and everyone else had been captured. The bastard's grip never loosened on his hair as he grinned, seeming to sense the thoughts going through the brunette's head, like he had already won. The wounded Spaniard opened his mouth to respond-

-and spat in the bastard's face, effectively wiping the nasty smile from his lips. He knew that the move would probably bring him a world of hurt later; something like that just didn't go without repercussions. But, well, Antonio had never claimed to be the smartest man in the world and, right now, he was feeling a little reckless.

* * *

Damnit, damnit, damnit, fucking damnit!

Add every other curse word that Romano knew, plus every language he could speak them in, times a thousand and that was what he was feeling like right then. Which, in plain terms, was crappy. Because, really, leave it to the fucking Norwegian to not only manage to find proof that something was up but talk the damn insane guard lady into believing it as well.

Yes, this is what he had contacted the guy for in the first place but… the guy didn't even have any real kind of lead to start with other than Feli's note, how the hell had he gotten all this? And so fucking fast?

Not only that but now Romano was being dragged by said Norwegian to follow the lady into the building that they had still not- officially- been authorized to be in! Something about not trusting her or whatever the guy had said before running off after her. "Wait damnit!" Shouted the Italian as he raced after the blonde that he was hoping actually knew what he was doing and they weren't going to get arrested of some such nonsense.

"No time to wait, I felt something off when she went into the building, something is going to happen," oh… so it's more of that freaky magic stuff then? Makes sense, but that does not make it any better or easier! If anything it just creeped out Romano a little more. They ran through the halls, leading to wherever Lukas thought- or felt, he guessed- the girl had gone. Last time Romano had been he could have sworn that it was not this long of a hall to the meeting room, but, then again, he hadn't been this frantic and worried- damn!- about what could possibly happen if they didn't get there. Or maybe time was just being a bastard and dragging on longer than needed, you never know, but he wished that it wasn't.

Turning a corner, they both spotted the door to the meeting room and Romano let out a sigh of relief, it didn't seem like anything was happening, yet. The relief was short lived though when a shock wave went through the whole building, Lukas collapsed to the ground seconds later with a shout of surprised pain. The Italian wasn't up much longer when what felt like a sucker punch connected right to his stomach, the air leaving him gasping and sputtering like a drowning man. He barely regained his breathe in time to realize that the blonde- looking to still be in some kind of pain- was pulling him to his feet and yanking them both in the direction of the room, even quicker than before. "Wh-what was-was that?" Stuttered the brunette, lungs still burning from his few oxygen deprived moments.

Lukas shook his head as he pushed through the doors, not willing to explain when there were much more urgent things to attend to. As soon as they were in the sizable room the spotted the blonde guard from earlier standing in front of a now shattered mirror, glass littering the floor around her as she grinned. The smile was not of the nice variety, but something that was evil and nasty, something that should even be called a smile, but more of a sneer. It mocked them. The Norwegian looked at the glass sharps with growing horror, his usual steely demeanor changed drastically at the sight, "Do you know what you've just done?" He snapped, turning on the woman without a thought for anything but what had just happened.

"Yes," she said, words slithering from her tongue like a snake, fingers twisting behind her to calmly braid her hair, like she hadn't just ruined everything. "Of course, it was a last resort to shatter the mirror, I was merely to keep watch until someone else came, but you and your questions left me with no choice," her maroon eyes narrowed in scrutiny, before that smile widened. "I must be going now, but have fun _picking up the pieces_." And with girl vanished into thin air, leaving a confused Romano and a despaired Lukas to stare at the destroyed mirror.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not posting this on Saturday but something in real life came up! Stupid real life, why do you have to be so busy?! **

**Can you guys tell that the last few chapters have been the climax? Which means we are getting very close to the for real end. Okay, not that close, but it is approaching rather fast. Oh, you know what is so cool about this chapter? Both POVs are exactly 929 words, weird right?**

**And also, in case you were curious, the guard lady? 2p!Taiwan, as I believe she was asked for very nicely.**

**Well, tell me what you think about this chapter! **

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	19. Chapter 19: Party at Russia's

_"Tatyana keep guard, I have some things to explain to Matthew before we part ways..."_

If Matthew thought that a few measly words could change his point of view on the world he had entered maybe he wouldn't have listened, would have found some other way to get them all out. He couldn't, no matter how deep those words had dug into his head and heart, he would not regret listening, because it was only with them that he now has the truth of the matter, what they were really and truely brought here for. Even as it seems to be the worse possible senario, now the wheat blonde was more prepared for whatever came his way. That didn't mean, of course, that he still was terrified out of his mind of what could happen if he were to fail in giving the information others, even if just one of the nine that were here with him knew as well, Matthew wouldn't feel the need to carry such a burden on his own. As they say, the weight would be lifted from his shoulders by another, they could carry it together.

_The silver-eyed Ukrainian looked at her best friend's counterpart; she had no idea why she was helping him, if he knew the entire truth her friends would all be dead in an instance. There was no doubt in her mind that that was the case, but...for some reason when she looked into those lavender eyes, darkened so similarly in panic to ones she knew in anger. She couldn't help but lead him away from the room where he would have been caught, throw away her and her sister's safety to protected a fleeting idea of peace that always held in the back of her mind. So she began to speak about something that was incredibly difficult, heart wrenching even; the plans her brother had made with the others of their world crossed every line Yekaterina thought they had. "Now, you must understand, before I begin with anything, that the people who brought you here may seem like bad people, but they are not, they have all been tricked into something that will never succeed," she spoke with confidence, something that Matthew was not used to hearing in that voice- he should have been used to it- but it still managed to surprise him. "If it weren't for my power hungry brother, and the wish of a better existence that we all hold, we may have all been able to keep the peace, your lives, our lives, would have stayed separated like they should have._

_"But it is too late for that now, so I can only warn you about the plan that Sasha has towards you and your world..._

_"First, this world follows the same rules as yours, most injuries will heal almost instantly unless they are somewhat serious, though- unlike your world- these injuries will scar over. There is also one thing that I want you to be prepared for..." She stopped, seeming to hesitate with the rest of the sentence, afraid of the reactions she might receive._

_"What is it?" He asked, concerned._

_"...If your doppelganger lands a fatal blow...you will die."_

The Canadian moved faster, he had a goal to reach, someone that he could finally share the details of this terrifying truth with. He had to find Ludwig, that was the plan, the only plan, and the only thing that was keeping him from giving up right then was the fact that he couldn't be killed unless his counterpart was there, which Matthew was sure that he wasn't. The white-blonde haired woman had told him about a friend that she had, a friend she had asked a favor of, because he was the only one that was capable of getting through the forest around the Russian's house unscathed. It made him curious as to who this friend was that he could make it through the dizzying snow civered terrain, but also making it a mission to locate Ludwig beforehand.

_"I give you one warning to Sasha's plan, if you do not stop them before they can enter your world... none of you will make it out of here alive."_

* * *

The trio had been scouring the forest for hours, it seemed like much long with the snow that raged around them, covered their surroundings, and flushed their features. Everything looked the same, the pristen white snow same as it had been for hours, days, months, years. With the amount of time they spent our here it should have been easy, beyond easy, to figure out where that stupid German was, they would be able to notice something out of place in a heartbeat, but- for some unexplainable reason- the forest looked completely foreign. Everything seemed out of place, a set of footprints that lead to nowhere here, an abandoned scrap of fabric there, yet, they still seemed to be going in circles, being lead and lost in the same instance.

A small snicker could be heard echoing in the space around the Baltic countries, the first sound they had heard in ages that was not their own, making them wonder...who could it be?

The sound came again, this time a louder laugh, deep raspy and almost that of a smoker's, where this man was, though, none of them could figure out. Birds scattered out of the trees above them and a certain Latvian had an apiphany; glancing up into the barren branches, he smirked, seeming please with himself when he saw a lone figure- decked out in all black- sitting in the branches above them.

"You all look surprised," the dark haired newcomer said, eyebrow raised in a mocking fashion, grin wide with a smug atmospere, "Was it something I said?" His voice had a tone of laughter to it, belittling the Baltics without saying a clear word, causing their glares to darken considerably.

"What are you doing here, Aleksy?" Asked a snarling Latvian, stormy blue eyes narrowed even further at the familiar other. The Polish man could care less at that moment what the brunette was thinking deep down in that intelligent little head of his, it made it just that much more interesting when he didn't know versus when it was obvious. There was definitely some contempt in there, that much Aleksy was certain of.

He tucked a longer piece of pure black hair behind his ear and continued to grin at the shorter man knowingly, "Aww... but Izaks, you know that you wanted to see me, because who, but me, can really challenge you?"

There was a small twitch at the corner of Izaks' lips, a barely formed smirk making an appearence, "Don't get so worked up, Polija, I drugged their drinks earlier."

Both of the others gasped in shock, having barely registered the slowing down of their systems for the past hour, they just figured that it was the snow reeking havic on their bodies like always. Never would they have thought of being betrayed by one of their most trusted partners.

"Now, now, Igaunija, Lietva, no need to look so forlorn, you won't even remember this ever happened when you wake up," the scheming brunette stated, a dark smile fitting his face like a true member of the Russian household. "Just go to sleep, everything will be just fine..."

Neither could fight the pulling sensation they felt when the darkness took hold, soon both were knocked out on the ground, sleeping like their trust hadn't just been shattered to pieces.

"That was kind of harsh," Aleksy spoke, his tone betrayed him though, as well as the goofy grin that was on his cheeks as he pulled his military hat down over silver-green eyes, "But certainly effective... you sure they won't remember anything?"

Stormy blue eyes rolled up at the obvious doubt in his partner's voice, "Of course! How many times have we done this before?" The Pole didn't offer an answer so Izaks continued on with their plotting, "Now, you find the German fellow and I'll go retrieve this 'Matejas'."

* * *

**I think that I am just going to stop apologizing for the wait in updates, because, really, you guys probably expect it by now. I have been busy though, I just got back from vacation a week ago and marching band has started up again so things are getting really busy.**

**Onto the important stuff:**

**Polija: Latvian for Poland**

**Igaunija: Latvian for Estonia**

**Lietva: Latvian for Lithuania**

**Matejas: Latvian for Matthew**

**Lots of fun this chapter was, huh? I hope I surprised you with some of the twists here! Please let me know how you felt about this chapter.**

**Till the next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: End of the Line

His chest still ached, the onslaught of magic brutal in its sudden shattering, so powerful that even non-magic using Romano had felt it, almost crippling Lukas protective wards in place. He coughed, trying to clear his stuttering airway, Arthur's spells never sitting right with the Norwegian, the two were too opposite to ever attempt to cast together. Arthur dark and twisted, while Lukas was light and of nature's will.

He could feel Romano's apprehension behind him, the natural skill he had as an empath coming forth once again as he stared at the shattered glass that covered the floor before him. "Romano... Romano, I am so sorry..." The blonde spoke softly, eyes, once neutral, now filled with regret and sadness, hopelessness clear in his voice, even if Romano wasn't sure what it was for.

"Lukas...?" Asked the elder Italian skeptically, watching carefully the movements of the stiff shouldered blonde, surprised by the sudden display of emotion from the normally stoic man. "What did she do? Why are you sorry?" His voice grew panicky, unable to comprehend the same things as the other, seeing as he was nowhere near as knowledgable in the magical arts as the Norwegian was.

When those almost tearful blue eyes turned to meet questioning green, Romano gasped, but did not speak, wanting to know the reason behind such emotions. "You don't know anything about spells, right?" The blonde asked, looking, once again, towards the broken mirror, not needing to see the brunette shake his head to know the answer, the dark foreboding feeling beginning to grow as the pause lengthened. Then Lukas began to speak, "You see, there are many spells that one can cast to create a portal from one dimension to another, usually they are simple and easy, no dire consequences for breaking it improperly.

"But, saying that, you also have to know that there are certain ones that can be deadly in their consequences, one of which, is the one that Arthur used, the one that he cast to take them to a mirror dimension, a dangerous one. It isn't a commonly used one, usually forbidden or forgotten by magic circles, I, myself, had forgotten of this ones existence. " Lukas looked at the Italian with fear, afraid how he would take the next part of the explanation.

Hazel eyes hardened as they realized the severity of the news, "Don't fuck with me now Lukas, tell me what the hell happened to my brother." The growl of a protective sibling sending chills down the Norwegian's spine.

So he spoke, it was perhaps the most difficult thing that he had ever had to do, "If the spell mirror is shattered prematurely, it can not be recast for another seven years, whether the caster has returned or not. All the nations that went through that portal can not come back, not until this day seven years from now."

* * *

He watched his surroundings, cautious to the point of paranoia, but anything would stand out instantly among the stark white snow that covered every inch of the dark and twisting forest. Which was the reason that he huddled close to a lifeless tree, shivering in only his white undershirt, if that was the pain that he had to go through to get out of this situation alive then that was what he would do, no problem, considering that there were times in other war that he had done much worse for much less than this. He had abandon his green jacket somewhere along the trail that he had followed for the most part of the day since they had been here, and had barely came across a small clearing when he heard the voices of three people who were obviously looking for him. After that it became priority to find a place to hole down in until the night came, so that he could make his escape and find out where he was and where he could go from there so that he would not freeze.

And, yes, he could freeze, and, seeing as he couldn't die, it would not be a fun experience at all.

He could already feel the onset of hypothermia as his limbs began to shiver less and less, he may have been used to snow in his own country but this cold was something that he had only experienced once, and never wanted to feel again. It was sapping his energy, making it difficult to even keep his eyes open as he sat amidst the frozen liquid, the tree against his back the only thing that was truly keeping him from slumping to the ground and just giving up right then and there.

Blue eyes were glassy as they continued to scan the shadows around him, each moving in a way that made him think there was someone just beyond, watching him, making him think that he was safe but preparing to take him down. His eyes were playing tricks on him like it never had, mind betraying him like it had during some of his worst moment, wanting to snap like it only had once before, something that he did not want happening again, never again...

"Hey..." Called a voice, a figure appearing in front of the German, blurred into a mix of blacks and greys, the only feature the Ludwig could make out were green eyes, lighted to almost a silvery appearance. A small tap on his cheek made him shiver just the slightest, the difference between skin temperature shocking to the blonde's system, but that was the only movement he gave, too weak to put up any kind of fight at that point, "Damn, your body's shutting down faster than I figured it would." Was the growled voice, raspy and familiar in some way to the German, but he was too out of it to place the similarity.

Fabric was draped over his shoulders, his head lolled to the side, catching a glimpse of the clothing, registering green in the back of his mind. "Mhm, my jacket," he mumbled, blonde hair beginning to fall carelessly into light blue eyes as the wind began to pick up speed, the trees managing to block some but not all the blizzard-force wind. There was a deep sigh, something like relief in it, Ludwig could not figure out why anyone would feel relieved about him being alive though, other than Feliciano or Kiku, he didn't think that anyone would greatly care if he was gone or not. A painful shock of pain went through his chest, screaming agony if he ever knew it, "_G-gilbert, bru-bruder..._" He whispered, reaching out for something that was not there.

"At least you are responding," the deep voice spoke again, even as it dropped from relief to confusion, wondering what could cause the previously motionless German to curl in pain and moan a single name again and again, like a single person was his comfort point in some strange way, one that Aleksy could not understand.

He didn't think too much on it as he lifted the German to his feet and forced him to walk along side the Pole, he had to meet Izaks soon, so the two Firstworlders could fix everything that Sasha had managed to break with his unending greed. Even if he ended up dead later, Aleksy would do everything he could to fix the world that he loved so much. They could anything they wanted to him, he was tough, he could handle it, but if any of them went after his Latvian, it would not end nicely. "Come on, you dumb German, we've got someone to meet." He muttered, taking most of the bigger man's weight as they moved through the forest that the black-haired man knew so well.

* * *

**You guys are allowed to hate me after this chapter, because this was planned all along, it was always going to happen... sorry :)**

**We are finally at the point of no return, everything from here is down hill and sad, so if you don't like sad, don't continue, though I really hope you do. ;)**

**So tell me whatcha think of this chapter! Till next time~**


End file.
